Full Metal Reborn
by Draye
Summary: Ally Erich is Ed's granddaughter. She was constantly told of alchemy and his home land.When she finds herself in Resembol what will she do?Become a state alchemist!With the help of Al,Ally must fight new elemental humonculi,the state,and falling in love!
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are a new Fic hot off the presses! Enjoy to your hearts content!**

3/19/1996

"We will see you in the morning Ally, don't worry."

"If you need anything your Grandfather is here."

"Ok mommy." the five year old sighed.

Ally stood staring down the hall as her parents walked out of, then closed the door. She held her doll tighter. This was the first time she would go to sleep without her parents there. The house at night scared her and so did her grandfather. He was missing an arm and a leg and would often spend his time drawing circles and writing. She stopped staring at the closed door and headed to the living room. Sitting down on the large couch she pulled a blanket over herself. Staring into the flames of the fire she couldn't fall asleep no matter how tired she became.

"You should be in bed."

Ally turned to see her grandfather sitting in a chair across from her. He looked tired and old in the light from the fire. But his gold eyes seemed young and full of joy. His faded blonde and hair with grey highlightswas tied back in a braid.

"I can't sleep Grandpa."

"Do you want me to tell you a story?"

"Yes Grandpa."

"The land that I was born in is very far away. You can never go there because it is another world. I got here because I gave my brother a new body."

"How?" Ally asked, a confused look on her face.

"Well I better start from the beginning then." He said with a big smile.

"You see Ally, in the world I come from there is a science called alchemy. You can use alchemy to create and destroy things. My brother, Al, and I used alchemy and tired to bring back our dead mother. It didn't work and Al lost his body and I lost my leg. I used alchemy to seal his soul in the old suit of armor in the corner of the room, to do that I gave up my arm. Our friend gave me Auto-mail limbs."

"Auto-mail?" Ally asked, interrupting the story again.

"Metal arms and legs that work like real ones. Any way, the only way to restore our bodies was to find the philosopher's stone. The stone could give use enough power to do so. To find it I join the military as a state alchemist. I was given the name The Full Metal Alchemist." He turned and looked at the clock.

"It's late; you need to go to bed."

"But you didn't finish the story!" Ally whined, getting up from the couch.

"It is too long of a story to finish in a night, i'll tell you the rest later."

"Okay, Grandpa?"

"Yes?"

"Could I learn alchemy?"

"Alchemy doesn't work in this world, but I could teach you the formulas."

"Ok grandpa. Tell mommy and daddy good night when they get back."

"I will Ally."

Ally slowly made her way up the stairs into her bedroom. As she slept she didn't hear the phone ring. When her Grandfather answered it he learned that his son and daughter-in-law had been killed in a car accident. Since he was her only living relative who could take care of her, Ally was to be left in his care.

He hung up the phone and headed up stairs. As he made his way in to Ally's bedroom he could feel the tears in his eyes. He stopped at her opened door. Ally was sound asleep. It would be a sin to wake her up now. He would just tell her in the morning. As he walked down the stairs all he could think was now Ally Elric was an orphan, just like him, Edward Elric.

-------------------------

6/6/2006

"Happy Apocalypse Grandpa!"

"Ally, it is not the Apocalypse. Now eat your breakfast."

"Oh come on, where is your holiday sprit?"

"Down the toilet." He said as he ate his corn flakes.

"You're no fun." Ally said as she sat down and began to eat her corn flakes.

"Yep that's me, the no fun geezer." He smiled, knowing what would come next.

"Go suck on a prune, you old wart." Ally smiled. They did this almost every morning. She reached up to her neck and started to scratch.

"You got a new tattoo, didn't you?"

"So what if I did."

"You know I don't like you doing that."

Ally sighed. She went over this with her three other tattoos.

"What is it this time?" her grandfather dared to ask.

"A summoning circle, one from your drawings."

"Oh, how many circles do you have again?"

"This is my only one. You're going senile."

Ed sighed, Ally sighed. She thought of her other tats. A cat on her upper right thigh, the red question mark thingy her grandpa showed her on the upper right arm. There was also the nuts, screws, and bolts on her lower back. She had no piercing, but loved her tattoos. She didn't understand why her grand father hated them.

"I have to go." Ally said, standing up.

"Don't you have school?"

"No, yesterday someone set off a stink bomb and they have to get rid of the smell."

"Oh, have a nice day Ally."

Ally turned and looked at her grandfather. She glared at him.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Ally, I hate that name, call me Al instead."

"No. you are not a boy and are to be called what our parents named you."

"But people call you Ed. Right Edward?"

"I grew up being called Ed; I didn't decide to just change it on a whim."

"Neither did I, I have to leave."

Al/Ally got up and headed towards the door before closing it she yelled.

"Bye Gramps!"

"Good bye All-"

The door was closed before he could finish.

Ally/Al walked the streets of her New York town in anger. She was too busy mumbling curses to notice the boys circle around her.

"Well what are you doing walking alone at this time of day" one of the boys questioned.

"None of your business." Al/Ally said ruefully.

"Well now, don't get snippy. He might have to punish you."

"How do you plan to do that?"

----

"Why do I ask the dumb question?" Al thought as she was carried from the back of the van to the edge of the lake.

"Have a nice swim!" the boys laughed as they threw her in.

All around Al was the dark water. She couldn't swim because she was tied up. She felt the need for air become greater and greater. As she felt herself drift away to wherever people go when they die Al felt a great burning on her neck, then all went black.

-------------------------------------------------

"Mommy! There's a girl in the lake!"

"Don't play pretend about, oh my god, Jeremy! Come quick!"

"What is it?"

"Get that girl out of the lake!"

Jeremy ran up to the edge of the lake to see what his wife was talking about. He dived in to the water as he saw the girl dip under the surface. He swam until he reached her. He pulled her towards the surface and then headed to the shore. As he laid her down he saw thatthe girl had blonde hair in a braid and strange cloths. When she opened them Jeremy could see he eyes were bright gold.

"Who are you?" Jeremy asked the strange girl as she woke up.

"Ally, I mean, Al Elric. Where am I?"

"Well Resembol, of course. Where else could you be?"

"But Resembol is a town in another world!" Al yelled before she fainted.

**There you go! Full metal reborn! What will become of Ally?**

**Ally: Al!**

**Fine and what will people think of her, looking just like Ed. How will she get home? Tune in next chapter to find out. I won't update until I get 2 reviews, so there! Virtual money as a virtual bribe for you to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I got 4 reviews in the time I thought it would take to get one. Thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad so many people like this FMA fic because everyone seems to hate One Soul.**

**Kath: they don't hate us! You just couldn't write back then!**

**Yep, I have a soft spot for my first fic. I guess you really aren't unloved, but I'm not sure…**

**Kam: I blame you.**

**Fine! I'm starting a support the One Soul foundation, if you love them review, or read it if you haven't. It might start off weird but stick with it. Like I said it was my first fic.**

**Kate: what the Hell is that supposed to mean.**

**  
Ok, for those who have seen the FMA movie know this, this fic is unrelated to the movie entirely. If you don't believe me then how can I write about a 15 year old HUMAN Al with all his memory? Ally will be called Ally most of the time because then we would have two Als. It would be confusing. **

**Ally: shit.**

**Well I did start writing with I different story in mind, but hell I like this one better. Here it is!**

Jeremy picked up the unconscious girl and statred to run off.

"Where are you going?" his wife called after him.

"Winry's house, she's the closest!"

He ran towards the house where an unexpected visitor had just arrived.

------

"Why do you always have to throw a wrench at my head when I come to visit?"

"Because you haven't visited in over a year Al, I had to."

"Did you have to throw it that hard Winry?"

"Yes" she said curtly.

Al sighed and leaned against the wall next to the door. Winry threw wrenches at everything that moved. Her favorite target had been Ed btu since he was gone Al wasnow her target of choice. she wonders why he doesn't vistit often.The door quickly opened and hit Al in the head.

"What the hell!" Al screamed.

"Sorry, but we found this girl drowning in the lake. Can you help?"

"sure." Winry ran over to look at the girl. She had blonde hair and a small frame. She looked just like, no it wasn't possible.

"Lie her down on the couch, she seems fine to me. I'll watch her, you can go Jeremy."

Al walked over to the sleeping girl and stood over her. He took in all her features, it was so strange.

"Winry?"

"Yes Al?"

"She looks like brother. Not similar, but exactly. It's weird."

"yah." Winry said walking next to Al.

-------

Ally slowly opened her eyes. She was in the living room of a small house. Two people were talking the kitchen, their backs turn towards her. Ally groaned as she sat up. She was all wet.

"Excuse me?" Ally asked the figures.

They turned and faced her.

"Oh, you're awake! You've been out all day. I'm Winry and this is Al."

She point to the boy standing next to her. He gave a small wave.

"And you are?" Winry questioned.

"I'm Ally Erich, or Elric, legally I'm Erich."

"Elric?" Al asked.

"Yah. My grand father used to be Elric but when he came over from Germany they changed it."

"That's strange." Al said as he sat next to ally "My name is Elric too."

He smiled but ally got a shocked look on her face.

"You're Alphonse Elric!"

"Yep!"

"How are you so young!" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What?"

Ally sighed. "Oh forget it. Can I get some dry cloths?"

"Sure." Winry blinked "go upstairs and check the closet."

Ally ran up the stairs and turned into what looked to be a bed room. Throwing open the doors to a cupboard she looked around. She pulled out some black pants and a black tank top. she started to change.

"Winry did you see her eyes? They were just like brtoher's, she is so like him its wierd. The hair, the eyes, the hieght."

"Yah Al, it's strange."

She had finished changing and threw the wet cloths on the floor. leaving them there she headed down stairs. Running down the stairs an idea popped into her head.

"Al!"

"What?"

"Can I use alchemy?"

"Sure."

"Cool, I've never done it but I know how."

"What?"

Ally ignored him and poured a bunch of dirt from a flower pot onto the floor. She clapped her hands and placed them on the dirt.

Al sighed, "That won't wo-"

Light flashed and Ally smiled. When the light cleared away there was a origami swan where the dirt had been.

"That was amazing! I've only see state alchemist do stuff like that!"

"State alchemist?"

"Yah they work for the state, protect it and what not. You go to central to become one."

"I'm going to be one."

"What!"

"Take me to central so I can become a state alchemist!"


	3. Chapter 3

'…' ** thoughts**

"…" ** spoken**

**Because I can that's why! I apologize cuz this chapter is choppy, blame my cousin who wants me to write faster.**

"Um, Ally?"

"What is it, let's go already!"

"We can't."

"Why the hell not!"

"The next state alchemist exam isn't for four months."

"oh." Ally sighed. She had been looking forward to setting out to central. It was a drag that now they couldn't go. She sighed and walked up stairs into the bedroom and fell on to the bed. Boy was she tired; all she needed was a little nap. She closed her eyes and almost imminently did sleep take her.

----------------------------------

"This girl is driving me crazy Winry! What should I do?"

Al sighed and flopped on to the couch. This was going to be a long day.

"You should talk to her Al. who knows, you might learn something."

"You're right. How come you have to be right?" Al grumbled as he slowly got up.

Winry just smiled. Al sighed once more and headed up the stairs. Why was this girl annoying him? Did she hate him or was it just Al's mind playing tricks on him? When he reached the door he saw it closed. No noise could be heard some behind. Al started to freak out. 'Had that crazy girl killed herself?' It was all his fault! He would have to go into hiding! 'What to do, what to do, what to do!' He took a deep breath in to try to relax.

'Just open the door and see what she's up to. You can do it Al.' he told himself. He slowly reached out for the knob. When his fingers felt the cold metal he started to turn it. When he heard a 'click' he pushed it open. Sweat dripping down his brow. He peered over the edge of the door in to the room. In hi mind he could see Ally's life less body and blood everywhere. But what he really saw calmed him and made him smile.

Ally was fast asleep. She was half on the floor and half on the bed. It was like she fell asleep praying. The thought of Ally praying made Al laugh a little.

He walked over to wake her up but quickly decided against it. It would be cruel and unjust. He looked around the room for a blanket, but saw none. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the closet door open. He walked over to it and picked out a navy trench coat. Walking back to her he put it on her. 'Boy is she a heavy sleeper' al thought. Feeling happy with himself he began to walk out. Reaching the door he took one last look. She looked happy and peaceful and…

…he couldn't find the word, but it made him smile.

Al shook his head and walked out, closing the door behind him.

--------------------------------------------

Ally yawned, blinked a couple of times, and then started to rub her eyes. It was what she did most mornings when she woke up. As she started to get up she felt a twinge of pain as blood started to flow back into her legs. She decided it would be best just to lie on the ground for a few minutes until the feeling went away. As she lay there she yelled at her self for being so stupid as to fall asleep in that position. Looking around the room she wondered where she was. If this wasn't her room or the guest room, then where was she? While she was getting up it hit her, she was in Winry's house. She groaned. Today was Sunday; she was missing cinnamon buns for breakfast at home, her favorite. Walking towards the door Ally saw sometime move on the over bed.

There lay Al, sound asleep.

'He's so cute when he's asleep.'

Ally tried to close the door softly but it still made a little click noise when it closed.

"Winry what's for breakfast?"

"Umm, let's see, corn flakes."

Ally groaned, she loved cereal, but hated when it wasn't sugary and teeth rotting.

"Fine then I'll just have toast."

"Ok, nice jacket, I reminds me of Al's but navy and without the symbol on the back of it."

Confused ally looked down at her self. She was wearing a navy blue coat that went down to the floor. Two rows of brass buttons held it closed until in reached he legs, where in opened to show her black pants. On the top of one sleeve was the same symbol that was on the back of al.

"I don't know where it came from, but I like it."

"Then you can keep it."

"cool!"

As Winry cooked breakfast al came down and offered to show Ally around town afterwards.

-----

"This town is boring as hell."

"Don't blame me, this is just a quiet town, it's nice.

"Well I grew up in the city. It was loud and busy."

"Are you really that bored?" al asked as they walked down the deserted road back to Winry's house.

"Yes."

"Well then let's leave, travel, explore, that must be more fun."

Ally threw her hands up in the air and shouted "HELL YAH!"

---

"Hell no." Winry growled

"But why?" The two al's whined

"YOU JUST GOT HERE!"

"Well Winry I think you are being a self centered bitch."

Instead of yelling at her Winry just blinked, as did al.

"What?" Ally pondered.

"What did you just say?" the dazed al questioned.

Ally just cocked her head to the side.

"You spoke a different langue."

"Oh, sometimes I speak English. I mean I always have as a first langue, but since Ed only really spoke German I had to learn it. He always says that inside the house we speak what ever we want, but once out side only American." Ally chanted in a mocking voice, while pointing one finger to the sky. "Then he would curse at me in both langues." Ally recalled, wearing a broad smile. Again the two just started and blinked at her.

"Listen Winry," Al sighed, coming out of his daze "we need to leave, don't worry we'll be back soon."

"If I can't stop you." Winry sighed with a sad voice.

--------

"Wow, look at the landscape." Ally gasped as the train flew on the tracks

"Yah, I've always loved traveling by train."

Turning to face al Ally asked "where are we going again?"

"It's a surprise!"

Ally got a gloomy look on her face.

"Some surprise, I don't even know where any where is, so it wouldn't matter if you told me."

"We're going to meet up with my friend Rose."

"Oh, that guy is staring at us." Ally whispered, slightly pointing to a blacked haired boy, around 19, he had cool blue eyes.

"Oh shit." Al moaned.

"What?"

"It's Sam."

"Who?"

"Forget it, hide, he's coming over."

Dazed ally did nothing as this Sam fellow a proceed them. He looked at her and smiled.

"why hello there, my your hot."


	4. Chapter 4

"Go away Sam." Al groaned.

"Why should I?"

"You use horrible pick up lines. Maybe that's why?" Ally suggested, slowly inching away from Sam, who she labeled in her head as a perv.

"Listen, I've got orders. You called Armstrong to say you were coming so he sent me to Resembol, where you weren't at. So I had to catch this train just so I could get to you tin can boy. So shut up already!"

"First Sam, I don't need an escort, second I am not a tin can!" AL yelled at him. Ally sighed; this would not be a fun train ride.

"Once a tin can, always a tin can."

"Well at least I'm not below Havoc in the girl food chain."

'Harsh. Who's Havoc?' thought ally.

"Oh come on Al, I've never seen you with a girl!"

"That's because I don't want a girlfriend, you womanizer."

"Tin Can."

"Pervert."

"YOU TWO STOP IT!" ally yelled at the top of her lungs.

They turned to look at her blinking, and very confused.

"I don't really care who you are and who sent you, but one, al is not a tin can, he has flesh and bones. Two, your going to take us to this Armstrong then buzz off and three! Well I don't have a three, but you get my point! Understood?"

They both nodded.

"No more fighting?"

Again they both nodded.

"Good, now, how much longer until we get to this desert city place?"

"About two hours." Sam sighed, seeming to have calmed down.

"Oh Shit, I hate long rides." Ally sighed, looking very bored.

"Then take a nap." Al mused 'I'm going to take one." He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Sam took out a book and stretched his legs onto the seat, which meant Ally had sit next to al.

-----------------------------------------

"Wake up you two, we're almost there. Hello?" Sam looked down from his book and had to smile at what he saw.

Ally and Al were leaning against each other, fast asleep. Sam sighed, thinking that they make a cute couple. Against Al he had no chance with Ally.

Loving to cause a ruckus Sam yelled "We here!" loudly into Al's ear.

The two jumped up, and banged their heads into each other and fell to the floor.

Sam cracked up, how they managed to banged into each other was beyond him, but it was funny.

When ally first came to her senses she realized two things. One was that she was going to kill Sam, and the other was that al was onto of her, staring into her eyes. Sam stepped over them, muttering "get a room." Al jumped up to strangle Sam as Ally got up and cracked her knuckles.

"What did I do?" Sam asked his attackers.

"We are not a couple." Al and Ally said in low voices.

"Well I have to go." Sam said hurriedly and ran of the train as fast as he could. The two Als grabbed their things and ran after him, a picture of his bloodied body in their minds.

"It was a joke you two, so stop trying to kill me already!" Sam yelled running down the streets.

"Never!" Yelled Ally, who was catching up to him.

Thinking fast ally clapped her hands together and slammed the on the ground. The next thing Sam knew he was in a stone cage.

"Prepare to die Sam."

"You can't kill me!'

"Wana bet?"

"No. just let me out."

"Fine." Al sighed.

"But he said get a room, how rude is that, you cant let him out Al!"

"Yes you can let me out."

"No we can't, right Al?"

"We have to let him out Ally, Armstrong will freak if he isn't with us."

"Oh."

After Sam had been let out he was forced to apologize many times, plus buy a ton of water. When Ally asked AL why they need so much water all her did was point to the desert.

"You see that ally?"

"Yes."

"We have to cross that."


	5. Chapter 5

**You know, society tries to tell people not to curse by not letting the spell check work when you miss spell a curse word. Or a least mine doesn't…**

**Disclaimer: Don't blame me for spelling errors, my new editor didn't get it back to me it time, so blame him. I have his e-mail address. **

**I will own FMA in the near future, just as soon as they find the ransom note.**

'I'm just going to lie here in the sand for ever and ever and ever and…'

"Ally, get up already!"

Sam swiftly kicked her in her side, breaking her train of thoughts.

"But I stepped in a soft spot and twisted my ankle!"

"Good, that means we get to leave you here." Sam snickered, turning his back from her he headed forward. Ally's jaw dropped.

"You can't leave me hear with out water! I'll die!"

"Then I'm doing the world a favor." Sam said, not even bothering to turn around or stop.

Ally tried to stand up so she could kick him in 'random' body parts, but she fell with a small thud once she put weight on her injured ankle. Sam looked at her.

"You weren't kidding about the ankle thing?"

"No. why would I?"

"I don't know, oh well, see you later." Sam continued walking.

Ally gave Sam a rude gesture and once again tried to stand, and failed. 'Shit.' She thought, lying down, closing her eyes, and waiting for the vultures to get her. Suddenly she felt arms going under her and lifting her up. Opening her eyes she was looking directly into Al's.

"Sorry about Sam, he inherits being an ass from his cousin Roy."

"oh." Ally said, putting her arms around al's neck, for fear of being dropped. Her father once held her like this, but he dropped her and she felt to the floor hitting her head and needed stitches.

"Al?"

"Yes?"

"How much longer until we get there?"

"5 minutes."

"Good."

"Why is that?"

Ally blushed, not that she could help it. Al was looking into her eyes, he not even an inch away. Why her great uncle didn't have a girlfriend ally didn't know.

"Nothing al, its nothing." 'Just the sooner I get down the better.' Ally thought.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaam."

Sam was afraid to turn around to see who had growled out his name. He decided it was best just to keep walking down the street pretending he had heard nothing. Of course he never planned on walking into some one, especially that some one.

"Why young Samuel Mustang, what a pleasure to find you here."

"Ugh, hello Armstrong."

"Now what has brought you to this fine city on this fine day?"

"I had to escort Alphonse Elric sir, it was an order that I wish was given to some one else."

"How kind of you." Said Armstrong, totally ignoring the facts of that sentence.

"Now where is Mister Elric?"

"Some were with that bitch."

"WHO YOU CALLING A BITCH!"

Sam turned around slowly, seeing who he feared to see. There was a very pissed off ally being carried bridal style by a pissed off looking Al. Sam would have run, put a firm hand on his shoulder kept him from moving. Fear washed over Sam, he had no place to run.

"Well it is nice to see you again Alphonse. Who is your friend there?"

"I'm Ally Erich." Ally said, choosing not to let al answer for her.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Erich. Now I believe you need to be escorted to Rose's house now?"

"That would be great major, we were just heading there." Said al with a smile.

"Great, let us head off then." Armstrong said as he abut-faced. Sam tried to sneak away but Armstrong grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him down the street, not a care in the world.

Al followed as if this was normal, and ally just sat there in al's arms, very, very, very confused.

"Well I'll leave you three here, enjoy your stay with rose!" Armstrong said with a wave, right after he dropped the strangled Sam to the ground. Al slowly lowered ally, hoping that she could stand on her ankle. She wobbled a bit, but stood firm. He pointed back and forth between ally and Sam.

"You two, no fights while I'm gone."

Sam and ally looked at each other, smiled, then looked at al.

"Yes mommy."

Al smacked his face with his and walked through the gate.

"So Sammy, I hear you're a state alchemist."

"Yah, the Stream Alchemist."

"Wow, that sounds as scary as a barrel of monkeys."

"Shut up."

Ally sighed.

"People must compare you to this Roy guy a lot."

"Yah, they say I'm better than him, and better looking."

Ally ignored the second part of that sentence and went onward, hoping she could find what she was looking for.

"He's the flame alchemist right?"

"Yah, the big shot colonel himself, at least he used to be."

"Used to?"

"He killed the fuehrer."

"?"

"King Bradley, he was in charge of the government."

"Wait! You mean Pride! The homunculi!"

"Humocu what?"

"You know, the puppets that through alchemy can house the souls of the dead."

"……..forget it, here comes al, and Rose."

Ally looked over her shoulder to see a woman with black and pink hair standing next to al talking to him. In her arms was a squirmy toddler who had grabbed onto the end of al's pony tail. Ally giggled at the sight. The boy was obviously pulling hard enough to cause al some pain, but rose paid no heed. Rose suddenly turned towards them, making al jump forward to keep him self from falling over. Ally and Sam couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Hello there! Come on in, we were about to start lunch."

Ally heard her stomach rumble, she hadn't eaten since dinner last night. The offer couldn't have come at a better time.

"Sounds lovely, Rose was it?"

Rose turned towards ally, her mouth agape.

"Ed?"

--------------------------

"I'm so sorry I had that out burst! That must have been embarrassing for you."

"Actually rose in the past week I have been mistaken for Gran…Ed three times."

Ally stared into her empty bowl; the words had hurt her a little. The thought of her grand father hurt her. She couldn't help but feel a ton of dread when his named was mentioned, and for good reasons.

"It's nice to have visitors any way. We get so few out here."

"It's nice to see you too rose." AL smiled at her and rose smiled back. Sure ally had heard of what Ed and al had done while they had stayed in this town, and yet she didn't. Rose had been in love with her grandfather right? She would have to think about it later since it seemed Rose wanted her attention.

"Ally, there is a market going on tomorrow. Since Al told me that he and Sam where going to be busy would you like to come with me?"

At first ally felt pissed that the two weren't taking her along, it might help her with her alchemy, and yet…

"Sure Rose, sounds like fun."

**Ok I have to say two things:**

**I know that Sam's alchemist name isn't the best, if you have a better one please tell me so in a review!**

**I have already decided Ally's alchemist name. Any one you guesses it right or relatively close will receive a few prizes (see bottom, you choose the prize).Only one try per reviewer and you must give me an e-mail address or something like that .If I have already told you so you can't guess (dev and emerald and maybe silver).The contest ends when I post the chapter in which ally receives her name.(hint: her name IS NOT Full Metal)**

**prewritten scenes, **

**a list of ALL the major characters, including those who haven't shown up yet, or will in the planned sequel **

**Plot line for the sequel **

**!!!!!IF YOU GET IT DEAD ON YOU CHOOSE ONE OF THE OBOVE OPTIONS PLUS YOU WILL BE MADE ONTO A MINOR CHARATER!!!!!!! **

**I hope to get a lot of reviews, guesses and suggestions from you guys! Enjoy the resrt of you stay in hell!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow Rose, there must be about 100 stalls here!"

Rose giggled at Ally's excitement.

"To tell you the truth Ally we usually get more."

"Wow."

"Do you have money?"

Ally dug her hand into her pocket, hoping to find her wallet in there. Thankfully it was and as she pulled it out and opened it ally became discouraged. All she had in it was American mon…wow. All her money had been replaced with a different kind, the kind that was used in this country. By Roses gasp when she looked over her shoulder she guessed it was a lot.

"Where did you get all that from?"

"I've been saving up. When I came over thought I only had 500 on me, 400 was for the bills."

"Bills? Any way you look around and enjoy your self. If you need me I'll be at the farmer's stalls."

Ally nodded and watched rose walk away. Looking down the busy street she gulped. It wasn't that she was costrophobic, but she hated crowds. Sighing she went forward.

The stands had some of the most amazing stuff. There were toys and cloths, jewelry and animals, weapons and auto mail. Ally backtracked for a second to look at the auto mail. The shinning limbs of metal looked amazing. Winry hadn't let her look at any in her work shop so this was her first time seeing it.

"Hey miss, you going to stand there all day?"

"Me? No, just admiring your handy work, I've never seen auto mail before."

"Good for you, now move it."

Ally showed the guy a rude digit and stalked off, stopping next at a stall selling rocks.

"Hello there, are you thinking of buying one of our gems?"

"Maybe." Ally said as she picked up a few to gaze at.

"Most of them were found at an archeological dig."

"Neat."

In truth Ally didn't see any that were worth buying. Until see saw it. It was a red stone with an orange tint. It looked like it was on fire its self. Engraved on it was a picture of a flame. Picking it up ally looked for a price, but there was none.

"How much for this one?" ally asked the man. He told her the price and she paid, hoping it was a bargain. Looking around she spotted a jewelry stall, perfect.

"Excuse me sir."

"Yes miss?"

"Could you make this stone into a necklace?"

The burly man smiled, the word shit crossed ally's mind.

"Only if you buy another necklace too."

Ally looked around the selection, looking for a cheap piece. But something caught ally's eye. It was just a small pendant in the shape of a heart. It was flat and made of steel. What drew her to it was the transmutation circle engraved on it.

"What does the circle do?"

"Turns it into a steel blade, I think."

"Ok then," ally said, putting the necklace on "I'll take it, how much for it and the other one?"

Ally walked away from that stall happy, plus she really hadn't spent that much. At another stall she bought two knives, a belt to keep them on, and a book on alchemy. Looking around she learned she was utterly lost. The only thing she could do was back track or head down the ally in front of her. Not thinking it over she chose the ally.

It was dark and quiet, the place that could easily make people jumpy. Ally looked around her, afraid of what might be waiting for her in the shadows. When a figure came forward ally jumped. It was a woman with flaming red hair and hateful red eyes.

"Give it to me." The woman said, coming closer to ally.

"Give you what?"

"The stone of fire!" shouted the woman, suddenly flames shot out of the woman's hands, heading straight for ally.


	7. Chapter 7

Ally fell to the ground quickly. She could feel the heat from the flames that she had just barely dodged. She pulled a knife out from her belt, hoping it would be of some use. Ally rolled to the right, just in time to avoid being licked by the flames.

"Stay still so I can cook you!" The woman yelled; she raced towards ally, with a ball of fire in her hand.

Ally jumped up and clapped her hands together, praying she knew what she was doing. The blade of her knife turned a watery blue. Ally smirked evilly, but frowned when the blade completely liquefied and spilled to the ground.

"Another pathetic alchemist I have to kill! You're type die fast."

Ally screamed out in pain as the fire torched the skin of her arm. She kicked the woman in the knee, hoping that it would falter her. The woman fell to one knee, but reached up and grabbed the stone around Ally's neck.

"Give me the stone and I won't make your death so painful."

Ally kneed the woman in the head. There was a sickening crunch and the woman's grip loosened and she crumpled to the floor. Ally grabbed her bleeding arm and started to walk away, not bothering to look back at the person she had just killed.

"Where are you going?"

Ally turned around slowly. The woman want standing, but her head was still at a strange angle. There was a sickening array of noises as the woman's head straightened back out. Ally took a cautious step back.

"What are you?" She asked, on the verge of running.

The woman removed her hood, a bunch of curly, flame red hair fell onto her shoulders and red eyes shown in the darkness, an evil smile was on her lips as another ball of fire formed on her hand.

"My name is Ember, and I am the homunculus of fire."

Ally's eyes grew wide.

"That's impossible!" She screamed "All the homunculi were killed by the Elrics!"

Ember took a step closer, Ally slowly slid down the wall she was leaning against, weak from the amount of blood loss.

"You mean Dante's little drones? We aren't human made and as weak as them! We were made by the gate him self! Now give me the stone of fire so I can perform my duty!"

Ally grabbed the stone in her hand. It was warm to the touch, as if she was holding her hands in front of a fire place.

"_Use the stone's power."_

'Great, I'm about to die and now I'm hearing voices.' Ally thought.

"_This is not a voice! Just listen to me and use the stones power! Fight fire with fire!"_

Ally nodded, but she still had no clue on what to do. An idea hit her. She clapped he hands together and touched the stone, hopping something would happen, the stone started to glow. Ally smiled, but frowned when nothing else happened.

"Damn it! The stone is defective, you can have it bitch!" ally yelled, throwing the stone at Ember. Ember didn't know what to do and the stone hit her in the head. The stone flashed and her body was engulfed in flames. Ally sat there blinking at the sight. When the flames died down there was only a black smudge of ember left. Ally stood and walked over; she bent down and picked up the stone. She walked away and whistled as she placed the stone back around her neck.

"Sorry Ember, looks like the stone is staying with me after all."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Rose!"

"Oh there you are all…Oh my god! What happened to your arm?"

"Oh nothing just got a little burn."

"Hospital, now."

Rose grabbed Ally's arm and started to drag her down the street.

"No, ow, Rose I'm, ow, fine, ow, I swear! Ow."

Rose ignored her and kept on dragging.

"Rose, ow, pleases! I hate hospitows!"

"No, you're going and that's final, now stop whining!"

"But you're pulling my burnt arm!"

"To bad."

"You're evil Rose."

Rose continued to drag her until they were inside of the hospital. Rose pushed Ally in front of the desk.

"What happened here?" asked the receptionist.

"I got my arm burnt."

"How?"

"By fighting a homunculus."

The Two women stared at her.

"Must have hit her head too, poor thing. I'll get the doctor for you."

Ally stared into space for a second.

"I don't think I need the doctor." She said blinking.

"You do kid, blood loss is a killer."

Ally smiled and closed her eyes. She whispered "really I didn't know that." before she fell to the ground in a dead faint.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Hey there, I just want to list the peeps who have won so far for my contest!**

**Constellation prize winner(s):**

**Chocolatecoatedchibi**

**Grand prize winner(s):**

**Mimori Kiryu (not through guessing the name, but other stuff)**

**If you are one of those two (Chibi I'm talking to you) who hasn't told me what prize they want tell me in your next review. Oh and you can guess more than once, but only once per chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am writing this right now to thank you for 1010 hits. It surprised me since the next highest story I have only has 400-ish hits. Thank you all for that great accomplishment, I couldn't have done it with out you!!!! **

**My next goal is to get 50 reviews (I have 31) so please make a donation to the Support Draye's Dream Foundation and donate a review today! Every review helps!**

**O.0 Please give her the reviews, for every hit she doesn't get a review for this chapter she swears she'll kill a Havoc.)**

**Havoc: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Al ran up to the hospital desk, out of air.

"Which room is Ally Erich in?"

"317."

"Thank you!"

Al ran off to the stairs. The door opened and Sam dragged him self through. He smiled at the secretary are he drudged after the fleeting Al.

"Slow down you damn cat!" Sam yelled up, serially pissed.

Al stopped in the middle of the stairs and looked down at Sam. His eyes truly looked sad.

"But Ally needs us."

Sam sighed at Al's pure hearted ness. He walked past Al, ignoring the questioning glances from the younger alchemist.

"Let's just go to the stupid room."

The two walked on together down the hall way. It was eerily quiet and the white halls seemed ever so daunting. They stopped in front of the door that read 317 in bold black letters. Slowly Sam opened the door. As he peered in he saw…

….nothing?

"She's not here."

"What do you mean 'She's not here'?"

Al pushed pass Sam and looked in the room.

"It's empty."

"I could have told you that."

"Where could she have gone?"

They were answered quickly as they heard a scream. The two turned and looked down the hall way. Ally was running down the hall, her jacket off and a bandaged arm could be seen. Chasing Ally were a couple of pissed off looking doctors.

"Hide me Al!" Ally screamed as she ducked behind Al.

"Please come back Miss, you need an IV."

"No I don't!"

Ally was gripping hard onto al's arm. Al didn't say anything but he wondered if his blood was making it to his fingers.

"Come on Ally, let's go." Sam sighed as he walked away.

"You can't take her!" the doctor yelled.

Al and Sam reached onto their pockets and pulled out silver pocket watches.

"We're taking her, military orders." Al said; his voice firm.

The doctors nodded and walked away dumb struck.

Ally slowly came out from Al's back, her eyes on the watch.

"You're a State Alchemist?"

"Yah, my name is The Broken Soul Alchemist, since I can transmute part of my soul into inanimate objects."

"Wow, I hope I get a cool name. Ow! What the hell!"

Sam had 'slapped' her on her bad shoulder.

"You should hurry; the test is only in what, two weeks about." He said with a smile.

Ally glared at Al.

"You said it was in FOUR MONTHS, not two weeks."

"I must have gotten my info mixed, oops, forgive me." Al said, rubbing his his index fingers together.

"Then we have to head to central now! So I can train and study and prepare and, and…"

Al started to push her down the hall way while Sam pulled.

"Who did that to your arm any way?" Sam asked as they walked out of the hospital doors.

"A homunculus named Ember, she controls fire."

"Homunculi don't exist to dip stick."

"They do!"

"They don't!"

"They do!"

"They don't!"

"They do!"

"They don't!"

"They do!"

"They don't!"

"They do!"

"They don't!"

"They do!"

"They don't!"

"They do! Tell him Al!"

"She's right Sam, they do. My friend Wrath is a homunculus. But I never heard of a homunculus named Ember, or one that could control fire."

"But it true I swear! And Ember wanted my necklace!"

"What, the one with the Steel Heart?"

"No, the red stone, she called it the stone of fire."

"Oh."

The three continued to walk down the street, only stopping once when Ally dropped her coat. As she reached down for it her circle tattoo on her neck became visible.

"You have a tattoo?" Sam asked.

"No."

"Oh."

"I have three, one on my neck, one on my arm, one on my back, and one on my leg. Every one in my gang has them, and they all called me Al instead of Ally."

"They called you al?"

"Yah."

"But that's a boy's name."

Ally whacked Sam on the head, muttering about how he sounded like her grandfather. Rose's house was just in front of them, but Al told them to wait outside.

"What do you think he's doing?" Ally asked, scratching at her arm.

"Getting our things, we got called down to central. Plus I have to go to a stupid party for a five year old."

"That's messed up."

"You can say that again, oh but you can train there so it's ok. Plus there is a library there that can tell you about that stone thingy."

Ally pulled her coat back on and buttoned up as she had before. Al came out of the house with their things. They walked down to the station at a brisk pace. It was the only train in town, and only lead out of the city to the north and they had come from the south. The train led to central in a straight line.

There train wasn't in yet so they sat down on the benches to wait.

"Hey Al, Sam, I was sent here to pick you guys up and drive you to central."

The three looked up to see a Blonde haired man dressed in blue military pantsand a black T-shirt. A cigarette was burning away in his mouth, ashes carelessly dropping on the ground. Al smiled.

"Hello Havoc, it's good to see you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my god! I was rereading some old chapters and I realized I made a huge mistake!!! It was in the third chapter when Ally spoke a different langue. **

**It says:**

"_**You spoke a different langue."**_

"_**Oh, sometimes I speak English. I mean I always have as a first langue, but since Ed only really spoke German I had to learn it. He always says that inside the house we speak what ever we want, but once out side only American."**_

"_**So, they don't talk much do they al?"**_

"_**They do, but it's been a long day."**_

**It should say:**

"_**You spoke a different langue."**_

"_**Oh, sometimes I speak GERMAN. I mean I always have as a SECOND langue, since Ed only really spoke German I had to learn it. He always says that inside the house we speak what ever we want, but once out side only American."**_

**Really sorry about that. I don't know how I missed it, any way enjoy this chapter.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Havoc sighed. He was trying to pay attention to his driving, but he was just so curious. Here was Sam Mustang, who Roy told him was evil, and then there was Ally. That girl looked cute and innocent now, resting with her head on Al's shoulder, but when she had first met him she had smiled. It wasn't one of those pleased to meet you smiles, but one of those I'm going to neuter you smiles. Ed used to give him LESS menacing ones.

"I'm bored." Ally groaned.

"So?"

Al did not look up from his book.

"Play a game with me Al."

Al shook his head and continued reading. Ally looked in front of her. Havoc was humming a tune as he smoked a cigarette.

"Havoc?"

"Yes?"

"You shouldn't smoke; it's bad for your lungs. You could get lung cancer, emphysema, lower sperm count, or other nasty things could happen to you."

"That's nice, but I don't ca…lower sperm count?"

"Yah, it's scientifically proven." Ally smiled, knowing it was not.

"Damn."

"You should quit."

Every one in the car started to laugh hysterically. Ally sat there blinking, not under standing the joke.

"Havoc can't quit, he'd have a mental break down." Al chuckled.

"He tried to quit a year ago and after going cold turkey for three days he thought he was a girl scout."

"Really?" Ally asked, hopping to sit in the passenger seat during the short time they had stopped for traffic.

"I wish I could forget it, he put on a skirt." Sam said, gasping for breath.

"I did not!" Havoc yelled, the car swerved.

Ally reached over and grabbed the cigarette out of Havoc's mouth, sticking it into her own.

"Give it back you bitch."

"No, it's taking your concentration off the road."

"Minors aren't aloud to smoke."

"I put it out you retard."

Sure enough there was no smoke and the end of the cigarette was a dull black.

"I feel sorry for your parents, to know they caused your existence." Havoc sighed.

"They're dead."

"Oh, then who raised you?"

"My grandfather, he's the one who taught me alchemy."

"You're grandfather was an alchemist?" Al asked, leaning forward

"Yah, why?"

"But you're from the other side of the gate, alchemy doesn't work there."

"I know, but I was taught the formulas and shit so I could do it if I could."

"No, how did he know how, Brother said people lost their memories when they reached the other side."

"Most do, but he didn't."

"Who was he? Maybe I know him, if he worked in the military."

"Oh you know him; my grandfather is Edward El, oh shit."

The three all stared at her. She had just let the secret out, the one thing that she had to keep safe, for Al's sake.

"How is that possible, Ed is my age." Sam stated

"He's over 90 years old, but looks and acts 70."

"But that means Al is you're…"

"Al is my great uncle."

"How is my Brother?"

Ally's face grew dark. She didn't want to tell Al, it would crush him, but she couldn't not tell him. She could tell a lie, but Al would see through it.

"He's…He's…" Ally took a deep breath "He's bad Al, really bad."

"What's wrong?"

"His hearts failing, other words old age. He doesn't have long until…"

Al fought back tears. He knew what it meant, his brother was going to die, he could already be dead, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. But if it was bad for him, he figured it would be worse for Ally, since was raised by him, but still it made a hole in his heart.

"This is crazy." Sam shouted "there is no thing called the gate, no creatures called homunculus, no place called New York, Ally is just insane."

"I am not! I have a picture of Ed right here!"

She pulled her wallet out over her pocket. Opening it she began to rummage. From between a five and a single she pulled out a small photo that was folded in half. She unfolded it and handed it to Al.

I the picture was a younger ally, close to ten years old, sitting on the floor reading a book and leaning against a pair of legs. The legs belonged to Ed. He looked almost the same, his hair back in a braid, but it was a duller color, practically grey, his golden eyes shown and a familiar smirk played on his lips. He was missing an arm, it was clearly visible that it wasn't there, but he had a leg at least. His face did have some lines of age, but he didn't look too old.

"He got taller." Al mused.

"Yah, he's average height for his age, but all the kids he teaches call him short just to piss him off."

"He's a teacher?"

"Yep, he teaches science, calculus, and German. He only does all three cuz our school is poor and can't afford enough teachers."

"That's funny." Al tried to smile but with his best attempted all he got was a sad smirk. He felt arms reach around his neck, and a head press against his chest.

"I'm sorry Al; that this is happening, and that I didn't tell you sooner, and that you must feel so hurt."

Al at first didn't know what to do, but Ally just wanted his forgiveness. But she had done nothing, hell she was as hurt as he was. He reached around her waist and pulled her closer.

"If you two really are related than what you are doing right now is incest." Sam muttered.

"Hugging isn't incest."

"It is when the people are five seconds away from kissing each other passionately."

Al and Ally blushed and pulled away from each other.

The car was silent for a while; Sam broke the silence though, with a childish sentence.

"Are we there yet Havoc?"

"No."

"Are we NEARLY there?"

"Yes, about 15 minutes."

"How much longer?"

"I just said 15 minutes."

"Will we be there soon?"

"Yes."

"How soon?"

"15 minutes."

"You said that 15 minutes ago."

"No I said that ONE minute ago."

Ally and Al began snickering.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Will you shut up if I say yes?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, we're here."

"No were not."

"How do you know?"

"Because then you would have stopped the car."

Ally and Al were fighting not to laugh. It was a loosing battle.

"Havoc?"

"What is it Sam?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Say that one more time and…Oh shit!"

Havoc slammed on the breaks and the car skidded to a halt.

"Are we here?" Sam asked.

"Yes, we're here. This is the second library. You guys wait in there until someone shows to pick you guys up."

Havoc practically pushed the teens out of the car as it zoomed away. Sam brushed the invisible dust off and gave the fleeing car the finger. Ally just stood there, in awe of the library.

"It's huge."

"Yah, come on, we need to go in."

Ally was pushed into the building. On the inside all she could see were rows and rows of books. Al went to talk to a girl in glasses at the front desk, Sam followed.

"Hello Sheska."

"Hello AL, nice to see you again."

"Like wise, any way…where did Ally go?"

Sam shrugged. Al waved good bye to Sheska and went to look for Ally. They found her after ten minutes; she was standing at a shelf, reading the book in her hands.

"Ally, you shouldn't run off like that." Sam scolded.

"I found it."

"What?"

"The information on the fire stone, the elemental homunculi, and the elemental stone I was looking for."

"The what, what, and what?"

"The fire stone is one of the eight elemental stones. The other seven are Water, wind, plant, rock, lightning, ice, and metal. They used to be joined as one in a stone called the stone of the elements. The elemental homunculi used to be the protectors of the stone, one for each, but hundreds of years ago they tried to use the stone to wipe out humans. The gate broke it into its original eight pieces and hid them, ever since the homunculi have been hunting for them. It is prophesied that when they find the first they will start to hunt for them more desperately and if not stopped they could gather them in a year."

"So you were telling the truth."

"Yah, the fact that Ember attacked me like that means that they have already found one."

"That's terrible!"

"Yah, we have to warn people, we have to stop them!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Please Havoc."

"No."

"Please, the fate of mankind depends on it."

"No, I said yes to Ed and I got stuck in the front line during a war, and then I said yes to Roy so I had to dress up as him while he was trying to be assassinated!"

"But all I need is a few minutes with the fuehrer."

"No, plus if you want to see her you have to be part of the army."

"Then have Al go instead!"

"I don't like the fuehrer." Al growled.

The three glared at each other while Sam sighed, still reading through the pile of books the others had forgotten. All these books had information on the elemental homunculi, and he had to write it down. How he became stuck with this job he didn't know.

"Will you three shut up, I have to read!" he yelled.

"No, this is important!" Ally fumed.

"I don't care, I have to sit here and copy notes for you, NOW SHUT UP!"

Ally blinked a few times before she grabbed the paper out of Sam's hands.

"Elemental homunculi can control the power of the stone without the stone, but their powers increase ten fold with the stone. One can sense all the stones, not just the one of their power. Can only die if they are killed with the stone opposite theirs, example: water would kill fire. DAMN!"

Every one stared at her, confused at her out burst. She crumpled the paper in he hand before she threw it to the ground. No one moved as she stalked out of the door and headed for the hotel.

-----------------------------------------------

Ally wasn't watching where she was walking on the crowed street; she had grabbed a book at the hotel, and changed her cloths to blend in with the flock of people more.

She was wearing an opened, blue, long sleeved, button up (she stole it from Sam) over a black tank top. Black pants that were too big for her (stolen from Al) were being stepped on by black boots as she walked along. A hat on her head (CLAUSE!!) and her reading glasses in front of her eyes and with her hair tied back without a braid she looked like a different person.

Ally was blind to where she was walking.

Left

Right

Straight

Left

Left

Right

Splash!

Ally groaned, felling the wet seep into her pant leg. She looked down to see what she had stepped in.

Blood

Every where in the small alley was blood. Body parts were strewn on the ground, and the shrieks of a person as their blood was spilled onto the ground rang in Ally's ears. She dropped her book, in a slight panic. She grabbed a knife off of her belt and looked around jumpy, fighting both the urge to throw up and to run away. She was afraid for her life, not because of the fact that she could be killed, but of all the blood, of the red liquid painting the street.

She was a Hematophobe, she was terrified of blood.

"I'm bored Rain, go get another one."

Ally stiffened, it was all she could do, to afraid to move, she felt the walls closing in, the red walls.

She had to focus on something else, any thing else, the little girl came running up to her. She was about nine and had long, blue hair. Her eyes were a navy color and she wore a simple black jumper with a black jacket and black mary-janes that splashed in the wet ground.

"Hello."

She stopped in front of Ally, smiling sadly.

"You need to get out of here."

Ally grabbed her hand, and stared to pull her towards her. The girl didn't struggle; she actually ran into Ally and hugged her tightly around the hips.

"Please stop Cloud, he's scaring me."

"What? How? Why? What is your name?"

"I'm Rain. Cloud is my twin brother, ever since he got all his powers he has been killing without thought. Stop him, please help."

Ally looked at the girls face and took one of her shaking hands to push the hair out of the girls face.

There on Rain's left cheek was the black Oroboros of the elemental homunculi.

Ally wanted to pull back, but this girl wasn't evil, she was scared was all, just scared.

"Rain; who did this, who killed these people?"

"Cloud did."

"why?"

"He said to try out his stone, but I know it was just for fun."

"We need to go, come with me Rain."

"I can't leave Cloud, or it'll get worse, much worse."

Rain pulled away from Ally, a sad look on her face.

"I didn't find any brother!" she yelled.

"Damn it Rain, you are stupid if you can't find one human."

Cloud stepped out from behind a wall, Rain gasped, not expecting him to do so. His hair was a light blue and his eyes were the same blue as Rain's hair. A black Oroboros was on his right cheek. There was a stone around his neck. It was the color of a diamond and there was a cloud drawn on it.

"Rain you liar, there is one right in front of you."

The wind stared to blow and clouds formed around the young homunculi. He grabbed a cloud, and it formed into a chain and sickle.

Rain sighed and water started to flow in the air, she grabbed it, causing it to take the shape of many long, thin needles.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to ally, as she went to stand besides her brother. He pressed his cheek to hers, causing their Oroboros to touch. Rain's eyes clouded over, an evil smile crossed he lips.

Cloud was the first to attack, sending a gust of wind to Ally. She barley dodged it; she felt a sting as blood flowed from a thin cut on her face. Ally had no time to react; water was shooting at her, burning her flesh as it splashed her.

"Stay still would you!"

Cloud kicked Ally in the stomach, sending her flying into a nearby wall. Ally groaned as she tried to stand, feeling her broken ribs rub against another. She grabbed a knife from her belt, praying it would come of some use.

Splash

Splash

Someone was walking up to her.

"You're so easy to kill; you know that, just like those pedestrians."

Cloud punched her stomach, smiling in delight as he heard his fist connect with the wall behind Ally's back.

Ally coughed, blood flowed past her lips and down her chin. She wanted to cry out in pain, but the blood in her throat was blocking her voice. Slowly cloud pulled out his arm, grinning at the amount of blood that was clinging to it. He turned and smiled to rain.

Big mistake

He hollered as the knife's blade dug into his back, as a hand broke the chain around his neck. Blood erupted from the wound, as his heart was cut in two. It splattered Ally and the ground, but she was too much in a daze to pay it any head.

She turned to Rain and frown. Grabbing her fire stone she snapped her fingers and saw the fiery blaze over take rain's body. Cloud cried out, and ran to go save his sister, but Ally smiled, knowing the homunculus was dead.

She watched the boy drag the body away. Ally stood and walked not three steps before she fell to the ground, what was left of her blood spilling onto the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm, sorry Al, we just need you and Sam to identify the-"

"The what?"

"The...b...b...body" havoc managed

"what!?" both of them gasped

"We found her and others a short time ago."

"You're kidding me"

"Sorry Sam, but there was too much blood and no one could survive those wounds."

Tears were flowing freely down Al's face as they lifted up the sheet, under which was Ally. There was so much blood, no wound could be seen in it, and her eyes were still slightly open. Al was silent and Sam ran over to a garbage can to throw up in.

"Wha...what happened?"

"Only they know. So this is all, we can move the body now?"

Sam managed a slow nod and Al just stood there. Two men came over and started to lift her.

"Wait!" havoc yelled

"What is it sir?"

"Call an ambulance and put her down!"

"Why sir?"

"Dead bodies don't wince in pain, she's alive god damn it!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

At the hospital Sam was staring out window and al was holding Ally's hand, both leaning against the walls asleep. Ally had a blow to the head and a hole in her stomach, but nothing else. The fact that she had been mistaken for dead was hard to imagine. She had lost so much blood that her heart had slowed down and weakened so they couldn't feel a pulse, same with her breathing.

"A...a...al?"

Al woke with a start.

"Ally you're awake!"

"N...not so...loud."

"Sorry, what happened?"

"Rain ...a...a...and c...cloud ganged on m...me."

"There was so much blood ally."

Ally managed a small smile

"Yah…oops."

"You almost died"

Ally's smile grew.

"What is funny about you dieing."

"Pocket."

"What?"

"In…my…pocket."

Al sighed and stood. He dug down into Ally's pockets. His fingers ran over a smooth surface. He pulled it out and stared gaping at it.

"You got a stone."

"Air…cloud."

"This is great, but go back to sleep."

"Not tired"

"You lost most of the blood in your body. You need sleep."

"No."

"Please."

"I no tired"

"Sleep, for me."

"I don't….want to."

Her eyelids began to flutter.

"Say good night."

"Can I have some water?"

"No."

"I good night story?"

"No…"

Al lean forward and kissed her cheek.

"…But you can have a good night kiss."

Both of their faces turned red when they realized what happened. Ally closed her eyes and was asleep in seconds. Al tried to catch his breath.

"Incest." Sam whispered

"Bastard."

---------------------------------------

"So doc, can I still participate in the state exams?"

"The one in about a week? Maybe, but you have to rest a lot."

"Ok, I have to go."

Ally stood and walked out the door. She had been in the hospital for about a week now, and she was 270 better. Sam and Al had been around her always. Al was helping her study, Sam was watching out for incest.

"Hi Ally."

"Oh, hi Al."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, while we walk."

"Listen, I have a question."

"Ask away."

"Do you have feelings for me?"

Ally stopped and stared into his grey eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Ally was leaning against the wall, holding her self up. Al placed is hands on either side of her head, holding him self up, and keeping Ally close to him.

"Ally, I think I have those kinds of feelings for you and I want to know if you have them for me."

"Al, I…."

The words wouldn't come out.

"Ally, I love you, do you love me?"

"Yes, but"

Ally was silenced by Al's lips gently pressing onto hers. She closed her eyes, and felt her self becoming enveloped in the warmness of the kiss.

No

Ally pulled away from Al. He was her uncle, she couldn't do this. She ran. Hot tear streamed down her cheeks as she ran head first into Sam. She felt his shirt become wet.

But not from her tears

Her stomach wound had opened up. Blood was flowing from her and the world went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Ally felt her eyes open, but closed them again quickly as the light blinded her.

"Ally, you okay?" Ally heard Sam's voice call out.

"I feel better than I did. Is Al here?"

"No, he left right after, what happened?"

Ally sighed and thought back. She had mixed emotions about that kiss. For one she liked it, but on the other hand she hated Al for even thinking of doing that to her.

"I don't feel like talking about it Sam, because I don't know what happened myself."

Sam smiled, liking her answer.

"So, is Al a good kisser?"

Ally gathered her strength and threw a pillow at Sam's head. Secretly she used alchemy to make the pillow denser. She smiled at the thump the pillow made as it connected with Sam's head.

"I take that as a no." Sam sighed as he wiped blood away from his nose.

"Correct. Now, how long was I out this time?"

"Not long…." Sam looked guiltily out the window.

"Okay then, how many days until the test?"

"Umm, well about three days."

"Three! Fucking! Days!"

"Well the good news is that the doctors are still letting you participate."

"How am I going to prepare now?"

"Hey, you have me with you, don't sweat it."

---------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to flunk."

Ally stood at the stairs leading to the testing building. Sam was besides her, pushing her forward.

"You have to try. You won't fail."

"But I learned nothing from you except I rock at metal!"

"Well whose problem is that?"

"Your fault you lousy teacher!"

"Forgive me, I'm not an Elric."

"Da fuck?"

"Your family drives me crazy!"

"Again, da fuck?"

"Stop cursing and get into the testing room."

"I'm going, I'm going."

Ally took three steps forward, and then stopped dead in her tracks. She turned and looked at Sam, her lip quivering.

"Sam I'm too scared!"

"Ugh." Sam groaned. He walked up to Ally and grabbed her. In a fell swoop her brought her to his shoulder and carried her, kicking and screaming, into the large room where the testing was taking place.

Sam placed her down, people were staring at her. She gave a slight, nervous wave and looked around the room.

She was the only girl….

"Sam, why are there only guys here?"

"Well, girls just don't try. But don't worry; there are three female state alchemists already. So you won't be failed because you're a girl."

"Thanks, well I have to go and find a seat, meat me out side when this is done ok?"

"Fine, and Break an arm."

"Don't you mean leg?"

Sam smiled as he walked out.

"If you break an arm you normally can't use alchemy. So what I said means that you will probably fail."

Ally grained and took a seat. Within minutes the test was handed out. Ally looked over the questions.

**What is the formula of a simple sugar?**

Ally giggled, simple chemistry problems, this test was easy.

_**C6H12O6**_

**What is the most common component in the human body?**

_**Water**_

**Using alchemy you decrease the size of a piece of wood, in turn what happens to the wood besides it getting smaller?**

_**The density increases**_

**What poisonous element is found in yellow paint?**

_**Lead (1)**_

**What is the key ingredient in the philosopher's stone?**

_**Human lives**_

**The flame alchemist is useless in the?**

_**Rain (2)**_

**Two trains traveled in opposite directions from the same starting point. The rate of one train was 20 km/h faster than the rate of the other one. After two hours they were 360 km apart. Find the rate of each train. **

Ally glared at the test sheet.

Math

They were asking her to do math problems…

…on an alchemy test?!

What a messed up world she was living in!

Ally sighed. Maybe this test wasn't going to be that easy after all.

------------------------------------

Ally dragged her self out of the room. Her brain was killing her. Sam waved at her, smiling like an idiot.

"So, how was it?"

"Up yours!"

"What?"

"Math, they had math questions on a stupid alchemy test!"

"And? They always do."

"You didn't warn me, I hate math!"

Ally and Sam walked away, yelling at each other.

The next day Ally was called back to the testing building and dragged into a small dimly lit room.

"Are you Ally Erich?" asked a voice that sound far away.

"Yes."

"Please sit."

Ally made her way to a chair she could barley see in the center of the room.

"Now Ally, how did you know that Human's make up the philosopher's stone?"

"Edward Elric told me."

There was an uneasy silence.

"How do you know Edward?"

"He raised me after my parents died."

"But how could he, he is only a few years older than you?"

"Not where I come from. He's much older."

"Where do you come from?"

"New York."

"Where is that?"

"It's in the united states of America."

"Are you a foreigner?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay, why didn't you answer any of the math questions?"

"Because it was an alchemy test and I didn't think that math should be on there in the first place."

"Did you know the answers any way?"

"Probably, I'm pretty good at math."

"Why did you take the test?"

Ally thought for a moment. She really didn't have a reason. She just wanted to do it, but why?

The silence seemed to last forever before Ally spoke.

"I took the test so that what I was taught wouldn't be useless, so that I would have the ability to do great things with my knowledge."

"I see, you are free to leave."

Ally smiled and got up.

"Oh, Ally?"

"Yes?"

"I believe we will see you tomorrow. Be there in time." (3)

Ally waved and left. Out side she gave Sam the thumbs-up.

-----------------------

"Today you have all these ingredients to show your abilities to us, you go first."

Ally looked around; there were only fifteen people left.

She decided to zone out, not caring what others did. Last night she had been working on her secret weapons. She had to thank her grandfather for the idea.

"Erich, you're up."

Ally groaned and pushed herself off the ground, casually brushing herself off.

"So miss, what you going to show us?"

"Well I was thinking that I'd wing it. I can use any thing right?"

"Yes."

"Even things on my body like cloth and gloves?"

"No, just the material here."

"But I specialize in metal, so I have to make metal?"

"Yes, if you can do that."

Ally nodded and walked over a pile of rocks. She scavenged through it and chose a few pieces of what seemed to be obsidian.

"This rock has iron, titanium, and aluminum in it, so I can make some descent metal."

Ally dropped the rocks on the ground and clapped her hands. The sparks of green alchemy sprang from her out stretched hands to the rocks below. The rocks came together in one mass. Then split it two. When the buzz in the air stopped there were two stones on the ground. One was black, the other dull silver. Ally picked up the silver stone and clapped her hands once more. The stone changed form into that of a cat figurine.

"Sorry it's a cat, I couldn't think of any thing else to make it, but I can change it into a knife."

"No, I've seen enough. You don't need a circle, that is amazing."

"Not really, a lot of people do it."

"No they don't, and because of that I can say to you welcome to the military Miss Erich."

---------------------------------------------

"Hey Ally, how did it….!"

Sam was silenced as Ally tackled him to the ground.

"I get my name tomorrow!"

"Really! What do you think it will be?"

Ally froze. She did say her specialty was metal right? But she made a cat! What if they named her feline or something!

"Sam, I'm doomed!"

"Why?"

"They have no clue what to name me!"

"Don't worry."

"But you all have cool names! Full metal, Broken soul, Iron blooded, Sewing life, I can sense mines gonna be crappy like yours!"

"Hey Stream is not crappy!"

"Yah it is, oh damn it I'm so nervous!"

"Don't worry, just get some sleep."

Ally nodded and followed Sam back to the hotel.

The next morning Ally stood in front of Fuhrer Armstrong. The woman was ten times colder than her brother was, but at least she didn't have scary sized muscles.

"Ally Erich, our new state alchemist, correct?"

"Yes."

The Fuhrer reached out and handed Ally her silver watch. Quickly Ally attached it to a belt loop and put it in her pocket.

"Ally, your second name is to be The Steel Heart Alchemist."

"Steel heart?"

"Yes, for your necklace, cool demeanor, and specialty with metal. Do you like it?"

"Yes."

"Well then, Welcome to the military Steel Heart."

-------------------------------------------------

**And with that my contest is over. Few people did it, it made me sad, put two of you guys got it!**

**Congrats to Bunny Grl and Mimori Kiryu, who soon will be written into the story.**

**I may do another contest soon, but I can't think of any. **

**R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**OOOO I was looking around deviant and I found a perfect picture Ed!**

**Why is it perfect? Because it looks like Ally!**

**I would love to do an Ally drawing, but sadly I can only draw chibi 'sigh'**

**Just ignore the auto mail, Ally is auto mail free!**

**Here is the link! Go take a look! (Just delete the spaces)**

**H t t p / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / d e v i a t i o n / 2 4 8 4 5 2 0 4 /**

_**Enjoy!**_

_Purple light flashes, blinding Ally. Screams of agony echo in the endless room. She panics, and tries to run, but ends up tripping over her own two feet. Now on the ground she opens her eyes, and is staring face to face with the mangled, bloody mess in the center of the room. "No!" She hears herself scream, her voice not her own. "No!"_

"_No!"_

"No!"

"Ally wake up!"

Ally slowly opened her eyes. Some one was shaking her.

"Ally wake up, it's just a dream!"

"Sam? Oh Sam it was horrible!" She cried, burying her face into Sam's chest "There was blood and this scream! It sounded like the person was having their skin ripped off!"

Sam brought her closer, hugging her tightly.

"It's okay now, you're awake. It was only a bad dream."

"I know, but still."

"Get dressed and get some breakfast, food will make you feel better."

Sam got up and left the room, closing the door behind him. Ally sat there for a few seconds before she got up out of bed. Slowly she changed out the over sized shirt she was using as a night gown into black pants, a green tan top, and her blue coat with the two rows of brass buttons. She left the jacket open and pulled on black boots. She looked over to the dresser at a pair of black elbow length gloves, but decided to leave them there. She sighed and opened to door, only to get punched in the face by Havoc.

"Das Rindvieh, die Kacke, So ein Mist!" Ally yelled, cursing in German

**(A/N- means Idiot, shit, damn it!)**

"Oh, sorry Ally! I was only trying to knock on the door!"

"Sure, abnorm." **(Bastard)**

"What? Oh never mind. I came to congratulate you!"

"Why, for what?"

"Ummmm, for becoming a state alchemist."

"Oh."

Ally's cheeks became red. She was overly embarrassed that she had completely forgotten.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Are you going to tell Winry?"

"Oh, yah, direct me to the nearest phone would you?"

"Down the hall to the left."

"Thanks!"

Ally walked down the hall to the phone. She stared at it, it was strangely outdated. But then again there were computers or TV's in this country. Ally flipped through the phone book before she came to the right number. After taking a second to figure out how to dial she entered all the numbers and waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

"This is Winry, who is this?"

"Hi Winry, it's Ally."

"Oh hi Ally, what is it?"

"I just wanted to let you know I passed the alchemist exams. You're talking to the Steel Heart Alchemist!"

"That's great. When are you coming back here because I have your cloths from when you came over?"

"You do! Great! I'll take the next train over when I get the chance. I'll see you then!"

"Great, see you then!"

The phone clicked as Winry hung up on the other end. Ally sighed and walked over to the cafeteria, hoping the food was edible. But hell, if she could stomach the food in her school, she could eat anything.

In the cafeteria Ally plopped down next to Sam, who was chewing slowly on his toast while reading from a piece of paper.

"Ello Sammy boy!"

"Hmm, oh hi."

"What? You're not going to yell at me?"

"I will, but not now."

"Why not?"

"Do you want me to yell at you?"

"No."

"Then why do you care? Eat this and shut up."

Sam shoved an unshelled hard boiled egg into Ally's mouth.

"We have a mission."

Ally started to peel the shell off the eggs.

"A what?"

"We need to take in Wrath Curtis from Dublith in for interrogation."

"Why?" Asked Ally, her mouth full of egg white, the yoke was sitting on the table.

"How did you peel it that fast?"

"I used a tooth pick and some floss. It an old trick my grandpa taught me."

"Oh, well the thing is, Wrath is said to be a homunculi."

Ally swallowed.

"When you we leave?"

"In a half hour."

-------------------------------------

"Bored, bored, bored, oh a cow, bored, bored."

"Do you have ADD or something."

"No, what makes you th, OH LOOK A HORSE!"

Sam sighed and went back to staring at the young woman sitting on the train.

"So Sam, do you know about Wrath?"

"A little, the mission statement said that he's the son of Izumi and Sig Curtis."

"No! Not Izumi the demon lady!"

Ally grabbed Sam's color and began shaking him back and forth.

"Do you know what Ed told me about her!"

"No, I don't. I feel dizzy."

Ally let go of Sam. He dropped onto the floor, and wiggled like a pile of jello.

"If she sees who I am I'm doomed! DOOOOOOMED!"

**O.0 you know, many people who draw Ed make him look like a girl)**

**Yah Tippy, and?**

**O.0 well that means that all the pics of Ed as a girl must look like a guy!**

**That's true, I've seen a few.**

**(people who draw those pics) you insult us?**

**O.0 well, duh?**

**(PWDTP) NOW YOU DIE!**

**Will write more soon, but at the moment I'm being chased, byesies! **


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'M GONNA DIE!"

Sam and Ally were walking down the streets of Dublith. Ally had yet to stop saying how Izumi, AKA the demon lady, was going to be the end of her, and Sam was quickly developing a headache.

"Would you just stop it already?" Sam whined.

"But it's true!"

"No it isn't, you're just over reacting. I bet she doesn't even notice you look like Ed ."

Ally's face brightened up.

"How much?"

"Excuse me?"

"How much are you willing to bet?"

"If she, hell if anyone of the Curtis' mistakes you for him or notices the two of you are related, I'll do the mission report. If they don't, you do the report."

The two stopped in front of the butchers the belonged to the Curtis'.

"It's a deal!" Ally smiled and opened the door. One look inside caused her to slam it shut.

"What the hell was that about?" Sam shouted.

"You didn't tell me that there was going to be blood in there!"

"It's a butcher you idiot, of course there's going to be blood in there!"

"So, I can't stand it!"

"Then stay out side!"

"I don't want to be alone." Ally muttered, rubbing her two index fingers together. Sam sighed and looked away from her overly cuteness.

"The close your eyes or something"

Ally nodded and buried her face into the back of Sam's shirt. Sam sighed and opened the door.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked as he shut the door behind him "but are you Sig Curtis?"

Ally peered around Sam to get a look at him, but eeped and reburied her face once she saw the blood on the big man's apron.

"Yes, I am." Sig pointed his knife to Ally "is she okay?"

"She's fine, just suffers from a fear of blood. Any way I'm Sam Mustang and Ally Elric…"

"Erich" Ally breathed into Sam's back.

"Umm…Ally Erich, any way we're both military alchemists that were sent here on a mission."

"We sound like ninjas from Naruto." Ally sighed.

"What does the military want with me?" Sig asked, slamming his knife down into a piece of meat.

"We have a few questions for your son Wrath."

"About what?" Sig slammed thr knife down again. Sam gulped and poked Ally.

"You tell him." He whispered.

Ally slowly brought her head away from Sam's back, her eyes still tightly clamped closed.

"There have been attacks on people." Sam butted in "Ally was attacked too, almost died."

"This has nothing to do with Wrath; he hasn't left Dublith in years." Sig growled.

"Sir, the people who attacked me were two homunculi. There names are Rain and Cloud, though I may have killed Rain while she and he brother were fleeing."

"They are back?" Sig asked, dropping his knife to the floor.

"No! But there are new ones, and we need to know how to better counter homunculi."

Ally sighed, then stiffened and ducked back behind Sam. The place even stunk of blood, thank god Sam smelled nicer, somewhat.

"Come with me, Wrath is out side."

Ally sighed a breath of relief as the three stepped out of the butchers and walked out in the open. Sig had even taken off his apron, having handed it to some one else when they had left. Ally finally got a good look at Sig, and boy, her grandfather wasn't kidding her when he said Sig was huge!

The three kept walking until they came to the edge of a forest.

"WRATH" Sig yelled into the trees. There was a sigh then some shaking of the trees and in the end a giant pinecone fell out of the tree.

Said pinecone, or Wrath, had incredibly long, black hair, which was barely held back in a red piece of string. His purple eyes seemed to since like a pieces of amethysts. He was bare foot, and over his black pants was a dark red zipped up jacket, which was un-zippered, showing his bare chest.

"How old is Wrath?" Ally whispered to Sig "I thought he was close to 11, or 12."

"He's around 14…almost 15 actually."

Ally turned back to staring at Wrath…..she couldn't help but thin he looked kind a….hot…Ally pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.

"What is it?" Wrath asked Sig.

"These two would like to talk to you." He said pointing to Ally and Sam. "I'm going back to the shop." With that Sig turned and left.

Wrath stared at Ally and Sam, as if inspecting them. Then he plopped down on the ground, Ally and Sam followed suit.

"So what is it?" Wrath asked, flashing them a toothy grin.

"We need you to join us in the fight again the elemental Homunculus. You're the best equipped to fight them, since you are very closely related to them." Sam paused when Ally started to shout.

"I though we were just asking him questions!"

"that was a question." Sam growled. Wrath coughed nervously. Ally and Sam glared at him.

"What?" they hissed.

"Umm, well I'd like to help you fight the monsters, but I don't think my mom will let me. The last time I ran into others like me, I went crazy and hurt a lot of people."

"Don't worry, there will be no red stones involved, so you don't need to worry about ingesting any." Ally smiled, Wrath smiled back. Yep, Wrath was hot. Sam blinked in confusion.

"What are red stones?"

"Sorry, I don't speak to noobs." Ally grin grew bigger "Sp you want to tell your folks?"

"Yah." Wrath smiled, but the smile soon turned into a frown. "But I don't get it, why and how are there new homunculi?"

"Well you see the new ones are the elementals. They are trying to get the stone of elements; which was broken into eight pieces. We have two." Ally and Sam both reached down their shirts. Ally pulled out the red fire stone and Sam pulled out the blue water stone. "We need to stop them from gaining the stones, get the stones they already have, because they want to use the stones to create the entire elemental stone and use its power to turn human kind into live stock."

Wrath blinked a few times. "Okay…..that's really confusing. How do you kill them? Cause I guess they don't die easily, we never do."

"You need to attack them fatally with the stone opposite their element. With the stones we have now we could kill fire, water, ice, and lightning."

Wrath nodded and stood.

"So, I'll tell my parents, where to we go from here?"

"Central." "Resembol" Ally Sam said at the same time.

"Resembol? I'd love to go there! I haven't seen Winry in a while, or Alphonse."

Ally stuck her tongue out at Sam "We are so going there now!"

Sam growled and started to walk away.

Wrath caught up with him and Ally ran after the two fleeing boys.

"Ally was it?" Wrath asked smiling down at her….down? Why were all guys in this world taller than her?

"Yes?" She asked, looking _up_ at Wrath.

"Are you related to Edward Elric, you look like him?"

"Yah I am…umm, why is your shirt un-zipped?"

Wrath's cheeks turned red and he zipped his shirt up to his breast collar bone. Ally then turned and smiled evilly at Sam.

"Looks like you're doing the report!"

"NOOOOOO

---------------------------

OOOOOOOO!"

In the trees his smirk grew. Steel would be please when he learned that the location of two the stones PLUS a man made homunculus were found.

The grey eyes closed and with a slight movement of the trees he was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Wrath was looking out the window, stating every thing he saw like a hyper four year old. Ally didn't mind, since train rides had come to mean boring and silent to her. Hell, Ally was even joining in with Wrath.

"Look, look it's a cow Ally, see a cow!"

"Wow and look at that, it's a harvesting machine."

"Look at the people on the road, we're going so fast they blur."

"You're right! Look at them blur by!"

"And, and look, a huge tree!"

"It's bigger than a house!"

Sam's knuckles turned white as he gripped onto the seat's arm rest.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP DAMN IT!" he screamed!

Ally and Wrath stared at him, then sat back in their chairs, and fiddled with their fingers. Sam sighed and looked down the isle. A guy with a grey hair and grey eyes was staring right at him. They locked eyes and the guy smiled. He waved and Sam's eyes grew wide when he saw the Oroboros mark on the guy's palm.

"Ally, Wrath, we have company."

"What?" ally asked, cocking her head to the side.

"One of them has shown up." Sam nodded over in the direction of the Homunculus, who was playing with something in his pocket.

"Which one is it?" Wrath asked, as he glared at the guy.

"I don't know." Sam whispered, the Homunculus was staring right at them. He smiled and pulled the gun out of his pocket, and grabbed a child who was sitting in a seat near him.

"I'm holding this girl hostage!" He screamed "If you want her alive, follow me and give me your stones!"

Sam, Ally and Wrath froze, he was there for them, but was dragging a little girl into this. Slowly they stood and followed the Homunculus. Once they reached the porch on the end of the train (outside) they stopped walking. Sam and Ally each took off their stones. Sam almost handed his over, but Ally's crazy actions made it impossible.

She had grabbed his stone, and was dangling both of them over the side of the train.

"Release the girl or I drop them!"

"Drop them and I kill the girl!" the homunculus shouted, ramming the gun into the girl's head. The girl was crying and whimpering. Ally let the chain slide slightly out of her hand.

"Kill the girl and I drop them any way." The stare down caused the air to become full of anticipation.

He sighed "fine, take the stupid girl." He pushed her forward, and she ran of the platform and into the train. "I didn't need her any way."

"Who are you?" Wrath asked.

"The name is Shale."

Ally though for a moment, all the other homunculi they ran into had names related to their element. Ember with fire, Cloud with air, Rain with water. Shale was a type of metamorphic rock…so….

"You can control earth." Ally said, Shale smiled.

"Very smart, for a human. Now, where were we? Oh yes, hand over the stones."

"No." all three of them growled.

"Why not, you are at a disadvantage. The stones you have are fire and water, they can't kill me."

Sam smiled and grabbed the water stone back from Ally.

"Nice poker face buddy, but you are lying."

Wrath snapped his fingers and Shale's feet morphed with the train. Shale struggled but couldn't release himself. Ally looked at Sam, she was completely confused.

"Water is earth's polar opposite." Sam swung the water stone back and forth. Shale's eyes grew wide, knowing he was done for.

"Now, since we now have the upper hand, we want to know a few things." Sam said. Ally smiled and pulled out a note pad, while Wrath tapped his foot, incredibly bored since he wasn't doing anything at all.

"Who do you work for?"

"No one but myself and my family." Shale spat.

"Well, who is the leader of this so called family?"

"There is none."

"No? There is always a leader, so who is it?"

"….Steely."

"Okay, where do you all live?"

"I won't tell you. Ask me anything else and I'll answer, but not that."

"Good, now, what other stones do you have?"

"The air, the Metal, the ice, and the lightning."

Ally quickly scribbled this down.

"Where are the other three stones?" Wrath asked, glad to finally be talking.

"We don't know. One might be in a town called Youswell, and another in Xenotime, but the other one I don't know about."

"What are the names of all of you, and your powers?"

"I'm Shale, I control Earth, Ember controls fire, Rain controls water, and cloud air. Snow controls ice, Sparks controls lightning, Oak nature and Steely metal."

"What do they look like?"

"Ember has red hair and eyes, Rain blue hair and eyes, Cloud white/blue hair and eyes, Sparks yellow, Snow white, Oak green, Steely metallic silver."

Sam smiled and nodded. We looked aver to Ally and Wrath. They just stared at him.

"So….should I kill him?" Sam asked.

Wrath shrugged while Ally just stood there.

"Please don't kill me!" Shale shouted "I can't die! I haven't kept my promise!"

The three turned to stare at Shale as if he were a mad man.

"I promised my sister I would find our mother's grave. She died when we were both infants, and were taken to an orphanage since our father was dead too. All I need to do is place a flower on the grave. That is what I promised."

Wrath's eyes grew wide.

"You were human once?"

"We all were, though some have lost it, and those who haven't are abused by the others."

Ally thought back to rain, the little girl who didn't want to kill, yet her brother forced her to.

"Kill him before I barf." Wrath said, walking away. Sam got the stone ready, while Ally went after Wrath.

"Wrath, what's wrong."

Wrath kept his back to her, and punched the wall.

"I hate them, and yet, I don't. It's confusing!"

Wrath punched the wall again. Sam walked back in, and pulled the stone back around his neck.

"Is the deed done?" Wrath asked.

"Yeah."

Wrath nodded and walked back to their seats. Ally and Sam followed. They all sat silent for the rest of the ride, wondering what happened and would happen next.

-------------------------

**FORGIVE ME FOR THE CRAPPY CHAPTER! **

**I have uber block lately, but oh well, hope you enjoyed it!**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

Ally skipped down the road only a short distance in front of Sam and Wrath. Stuck in her head was the song 'Elmo's World'. So, since she felt like it, she came up with a little song to the tune.

"Lalalala lalalala Resembol! Lalalala lalalala Resembol! Winry Rockbell lives here, the Elrics too! That's Resembol!"

Wrath ran to catch up to Ally, and was looking at her like she was crazy.

"What the hell was that song?" He asked her.

"Oh, just something that popped up in my head."

"Really? Cool!"

The two linked arms and started to sing the song together. Sam on the other hand was planning to kill them. But he would have to wait, since they were in an open area and someone could easily see him.

"Are we there yet?" Sam asked, almost growling at Ally.

"Well, I don't really know, I just know what the house looks like really."

Sam grumbled. "That's great."

"You bet it is!"

Ally smiled and started to sing again. Sam couldn't take it any more! He grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her.

"Ally, if you don't stop being hyper I swear I'll kill you right here!"

Ally blinked a few times before asking "are you done yelling?"

Sam let her go.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good, because the house is right there," She pointed up the hill "and Wrath ran ahead so….."

Ally did an about-face and ran up the hill. She started screaming at Wrath in a slew of German; most likely telling him to slow down, along with other colorful phrases.

The door to the house opened and Winry stepped out onto the porch. She waved, and Ally waved back. But of coarse as soon as she lost her focus to her feet, she tripped and fell flat on her face.

Winry and Sam gasped and ran to her to see if Ally was alright. Wrath was practically crying he was laughing so hard, and so was Ally.

Once they all had gotten into the house safely Winry had set to work on giving Wrath's auto-mail a tuning.

"Really Wrath, don't you ever oil this thing? I swear!"

"I'm sorry Miss Winry."

"It's okay, and please don't call miss, it makes me feel old."

"Sure, sure!" Wrath said happily. Ally giggled at Wrath's banter.

Wrath was hot, funny, and not to mention fun to be around. he was the perfect best friend in Ally's eyes. Sure some girls would be staring at her in shock that see only wanted him as a friend, but it was true.

"Ally?"

"Oh, yes Winry?" 'Shit,' she thought 'I was spacing out'.

"That stuff you left here is over on that table." Winry was so busy she barely managed to point.

Ally smiled and walked over to the table. On it was her jeans, her T-shirt, and some letters. Riffling though them she saw most of the mail was junk, and bill. There was a Letter from Over and There though.

Over and There were Ally's only friends back home. The two twins were really named Oliver and Heather, but every called them by their directions.

The two had gone to Florida for their grandma's funeral. The letter stated that nothing interesting had occurred. Also they had enclosed a picture of them at Disney World. The two looked out of place against the pastel buildings in their Goth/Emo/Rocker/Punk style.

Yeah, so they were there for a funeral, but were at Disney. But wasn't it Gandalf, Dumbledore, or Kermit the Frog who said that death was just one Great Adventure?

**(AN: Please forgive me for the terrible word related jokes about theme-parks and Directions. I hardly get them myself.)**

The last letter in the pile was from the hospital, and amazingly it wasn't a bill. It was addressed to Ed, but Ally didn't really care about the stupid laws about privacy, so she opened it with out a thought.

_Dear Mr. Elric, _

_The blood test between you and Miss Elric shows that the two of you are not matches_

Ally sighed. There goes the easier way of finding a marrow donor. Ally kept reading.

_What's strange is that the tests have also shown that you and Miss Elric are not related. We will look into it further, but until we find any thing to disprove our findings you and your granddaughter are not so. We are truly sorry. _

Ally found her hands shaking as she read. Her grandfather was not her grandfather. It couldn't be true. She had seen her birth certificate. She had seen pictures of her ragged mother holding her in the hospital. It all made no cense, none at all.

"Hey Ally, you alright?" Wrath put a hand on her shoulder. Ally just shook her head.

"It doesn't make any cense Wrath, none at all….."

"What doesn't?"

"That I'm not related to Grandpa by blood."

"That's weird, you look so much like him."

"Yeah Wrath…" Ally turned to her friend, and looked at him "God man, don't you ever wear a shirt?"

Wrath blushed "I find it more comfortable this way... I'll get a shirt" Wrath said when Ally looked at him, telling him that she wasn't in the mood for it.

Ally looked back at the letter as Wrath went to look for a proper shirt. Her thoughts drifted to having to tell her Grandfather, since he probably didn't know. It would kill him.

"Hey Ally," Wrath called as he pulled a red button up on over a with tank top " if you aren't related to Ed, then you aren't related to Al either, right?"

Ally's eyes widened. Al……she hadn't thought about him, not in a long time. Her fingers found her lips. She could love him now, not like you would love an uncle, but like some one you hardly knew and would trade the world for. Even if she could never tell Ed, she had to at lest tell Al. How could she tell him? What would he say though? Ally sighed and slipped the letter back into her pocket.

"Hey Wrath, when are we leaving?"

"When the next train comes."

"When's that?"

"In an hour or two I think."

"Ok, so where are we going?"

"Sam wants to go to Xenotime, since a stone is supposed to be there Winry said Al was there visiting some friends of his, so we can meet up with him!"

"Really?" Ally couldn't help but grin evilly. This was going to be fun.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, so sorry this took so long, but I had the worse case or W-B ever!!!!!**

**--------------------------------**

Ally stared out the hotel window for what felt like the hundredth time that day. She, Sam, and Wrath had been in Xenotime and they had heard or seen anything of the stone. More importantly, to Ally, they had also failed to find Al. Ally turned away from the window and whined "Sammy, I'm bored." Sam looked over at her from where he was laying on the couch and glared. Ally just acted innocent and blinked at him. Sam growled.

"If you are that bored then go out and walk around town."

"But that's boring too."

"It's that or I tape your mouth shut!"

Ally rolled her eyes as she got up from her chair and grabbed her coat. On the way to the door she hit Sam on the head, and nearly walked into Wrath who was coming back into the room with some food.

Once on the street she found it surprisingly crowded. Even though Xenotime was famous for its medicine and its lemons, it was only recently that the small town had become well known. Ally shook her head at the crowd, one more thing to add to her list of irrational fears. (The list includes blood, spiders, hospitals, and the Easter bunny) She looked up at the hill side, covered in its strange, dead, blood red trees. On a clear day like this you could almost spot the huge house that was nestled in between all of them. Her grandfather had told her about what he and Al had done in this town, so she knew why the trees were red, and who lived up in that house. Maybe today she would go and see them, Russell and Fletcher.

Though when looking at how steep the hill was Ally could feel her self anime sweat drop.

'Well you shouldn't but off something today that you should have done yesterday.' Ally sighed inwardly as she started to walk towards the house.

While walking up said hill Ally found that even though the trees were spaced far apart enough for the light to reach her, it was still creepy. Very creepy in fact. What made it worse was that she could have sworn she was being followed. Ally looked behind her, and saw no one.

Ally tried to calm herself. 'Stop being a paranoid little bitch. It was probably a stupid leaf or a cat.' But Ally found her self looking up at the leafless branches, and around the desolate forest. She was the only live thing in the forest, and she knew it.

'Ok then, only about 5 more minutes to the big house, so stop being paranoid!' But it was no use, her body would not listen to her mind, and she was standing there shaking. What was making her do this? It was just a stupid forest!

Then it hit her, it washed over her face, digging into her air ways. That scent, that one scent. Blood, there was blood somewhere close too her. She found herself whimpering, wanting to run and vomit. But she was a stupid cat, and was oh so curious. Ally slowly forced herself to go closer to where she thought the scent was coming from. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she slowly swept her eyes across the forest, looking for what ever, or who ever, was bleeding most likely to death, if they weren't already dead.

She knew she was getting closer, but suddenly she met a new smell, one she couldn't place, yet she knew. Something was burning, though Ally could not tell what. Slowly she walked passed another tree, and screamed out as she looked to her left.

The women was slumped against the tree, her shirt was ripped, and her skirt was pushed up, showing to Ally just what the man had done to the girl before he killed her. There were slashes all over her body, but blood was no longer oozing from them. The girl's hair and shirt near the slashed was black and charges, in some spots still burning.

Ally kept screaming, but stopped when a hand was pressing against her lips, silencing her. Another hand necked for her neck, running its fingers over her collar bone and down her shirt, felling around as if looking. Ally tilted her head back slightly, and found her self staring at bright yellow eyes, and white yellow hair. His face was in a scowl, lips pressed tight over sharp looking teeth.

It was an elemental Homunculi.

He dug his fingers into her cheeks as he pulled his hand out from between her breasts.

"Where are your stones?" He asked. Ally just shook her head as much as she could in the homunculi's grasp. She had given hers to Wrath to wear, and Sam always had the other one. But why, oh why where the homunculus always attacking HER?

"Don't you dare lie you little bitch! Where are you hiding them?"

Ally just shook her head again, this time with more force. The homunculus took his hand off her mouth; his other hand was around her, keeping Ally locked in her current position. Slowly he pointed over at the women whose body was still leaking the sent of burnt flesh and blood.

"You don't want Sparks here to make you look like that do you? Because I won't if you just tell me where those little stones are."

"I don't have them."

"I know that, so, do me a big, huge favor and tell me where I can find them."

Ally paused, thinking of what to tell Sparks. She could tell him where to find Wrath and Sam, and then they would al be dead, or she could keep her mouth shut and she would be dead. Ally sighed.

"I'd rather suck you deranged cock then tell you where you can find the other stones!"

Sparks eyes grew wild in rage. Before he knew what he was doing he had sent thousands of volts through Ally's body. Before she knew what hit her she was slumped in Spark's arms.

"Oh shit, what do I do?" Sparks whined, grabbing at his hair.

"She better not be dead, lest you want Steely to end you." Came a voice from up in a tree.

"Oh can it Cloud, the bitch is still alive."

Cloud chuckled and leaped down, soon to be followed by his sister.

"You know our orders. Let's take her back to Steely."

--------------------------------

**short, yes**

**horrible, yes**

**written in two hours, yes**

**don't kill me yet.**


	18. Chapter 18

It was dark.

Very dark.

It wasn't the dark that scared Ally, but what could be waiting for her in the darkness.

How long had it been since she had woken?

10 minutes?

Two hours?

5 days?

All seemed to be reasonable.

All Ally seemed able to do in this darkness was hum old gypsy songs her grandfather had tried to sing to her over the years. She could have done other things, but from what she was tired up and that limited her options.

Then suddenly there was the light.

It was Rain, the little girl form before, and she was holding a cloth in one hand, and a bowl of soup in the other.

Ally wanted to rub her eyes, but she couldn't for her arms were indeed tied to the wall behind her. Had she just been blindfolded? Could fabric be that thick? She didn't know, but she forced her eyes open as Rain kneeled down and took the bowl of what looked like soup into both hands.

"I need to feed you." Said the quiet, nervous voice. Ally just stared, how could this little girl, who was blushing as she slowly ladled soup into her open mouth kill people so heartlessly?

"Your singing, it was nice."

Ally just stared at the small girl silently as she but the bowl down on her lap.

"Mother used to sing like that to Cloud and I, before it happened."

"Your death?"

Rain seemed to freeze for a second before blushing slightly.

"Yeah. Cloud took me outside to play by the river, it had been raining and I fell on the slippery mud into the water. Cloud tried to save me, but he drowned too." Rain suddenly smiled a huge smile "I don't mind being dead, I love the water, and now I'm forever part of it."

Ally smiled back at the little girl, before her face turned cold.

"Rain, please tell me why I'm here."

"You know where stones are, right? Steely wants to know where they are."

"What if I don't know?"

"You die."

"And if I do know."

Rain paused before bowing her head to look in her lap. "…you'll die then too."

"I figured, so it's best I don't tell."

Rain looked up quickly. Ally chuckled at the girls face.

"You're a very nice girl Rain; I don't know what you are doing here."

"There can not be rain without clouds." The tone was sad, even though the smile on her face seemed to be one of happiness.

It was then that something snapped in Ally. Sure this girl had killed, and hell even tried to kill her, but god damn it Wrath did similar things too!

"I'll get you out of here Rain."

Rain smile grew, if it could, bigger. "Oh I would like that very much…" then the face fell "but Cloud wouldn't like that."

Ally tried to say something, but the door had flung open.

It was Cloud.

"Stupid rain what are you doing? We were told not to talk to the human."

"I had to feed her, humans die without food."

Cloud walked up and slapped his sister hard across the back of the head.

"She's only been here a few hours; humans don't die from so little time without food."

Rain slowly picked herself up off the ground, as Cloud leered over her. Ally felt rage boil in her, and that rage over flowed as Cloud kicked his twin while she was trying to stand, and then laughing at her as she fell.

"Leave her alone you ass!"

Cloud's head turned quickly to look at Ally, deep hatred in his eyes.

"Why the hell should I? I can do what ever I want to her, I could even kill her and she won't care because she's mine."

"She's her own person!"

Cloud growled as he lifted a foot and nearly slammed it into Ally's throat.

"She is not! She is mine! I made her!"

"You…you killed her…didn't you?" Ally spoke as soon as the thought had dawned on her. Cloud smirked slightly before laughing darkly.

"So you figured it all out hmm? So what if I killed her? I did it only because mother needed me to avenge her. I meant to just push Rain in, but she grabbed on to me, dragging me down. Though I must thank her, if that hadn't happened I wouldn't have the power I do now."

As Cloud laughed Rain shivered as she heard to truth.

"…Brother…" She whimpered as she stood up while shaking like a small leaf stuck in a breeze.

"What, are you sad to finally learn the truth?"

"I never meant to hurt Mother, you know that."

"Oh really, then why did you go and play near the train tracks, why did you make her try and get your foot free. Why did you let her die instead of you?"

"She saved me because she wanted to!"

"And does that matter? No!"

While the two argued it made Ally feel not only her blood boil, but her heart ache. The two of them were siblings, and even closer than that, twins! They sound love and care for each other and not have it where one was controlling and manipulating the other!

"YOU TWO BETTER STOP!"

Cloud turned away from his sister to glare at the helpless girl chained to the wall that dare tried to tell him what to do. He stepped up, and raised he and to punch her in the head.

Ally gulped and closed her eyes.

BAM!

Ally opened her eyes, what was that noise? Where had it come from?


	19. Chapter 19

**If you remember the contest I had a way while ago, a winner is in today's chapter!**

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzapt!

Al opened his eyes and flew to the nearest window.

AHHHHHHHH!

A scream. Who would be in the forest screaming? The scream went on for a few more seconds until it suddenly died. With the final tones still ringing in his ear it dawned on Al. it was her, but what was she even doing in Xenotime?

Russell, who was also in the room and had rushed to the window at the scream, stared in wonder at Al's worried face.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, running his fingers through his blonde hair. Al's eyes didn't move from the glass.

"It was Ally."

"You mean that girl that you met, the state alchemist one."

Al didn't have time to reply, he was already running down the hall. Only stopping when he nearly ran over Russell and Fletcher's new lad assistant, Mimori. Now just because he nearly ran into her, doesn't mean that he didn't trip a little so that when he tried to get up from his position on the floor, his head was suddenly covered in the fabric from Mimori's skirt.

If it wasn't for the fact that Mimori knew Al had no interest in her she would have quickly made sure that even his grandchildren's sperm were deformed. She sighed slightly as Al scrambled out from between her legs.

"Al where are you going in such a rush?"'

"I need to go to town. Sorry Mimori." Al almost yelled as he raced past her.

It took him only six minutes to run all the way into the heart of the town, and only four to find Sam and Wrath. It wasn't that had though. He had seen Wrath in a store window. As soon as Wrath had noticed him, Al didn't even here the bell on the store's door chime before he found him self being glomped.

"God," Sam said as soon as he saw Wrath sitting on top of Al, who he had pushed down, and glomping him "First incest, now you're gay."

All had enough arm room to move so that Sam could clearly see the digit Al wanted him to see. Wrath laughed at this, and he got up, and helped Al up also.

Al must have been channeling Ed spirit, because the fact that Wrath was now about two inches taller than him seemed to piss Al of for some strange reason. Trying not to be too Ed-ish for his own good, Al tried to get straight to the matter at hand.

"Listen, have you two seen Ally?"

Both Wrath and Sam looked at each other with the type of look that said 'I thought you had her' Al nearly sweat dropped at that. What was Ally, a puppy? But as e thought of it, he realized that yes; she was a puppy, or some other type of small mammal like young creature.

"Is that a no?"

"Well, she said she was going to see you." Wrath said, either scratching his head or attempting to run his fingers through his tangled mane.

"Besides Al, she's a big girl." Sam sighed "she can fend for her self."

"But I heard he screaming!"

"Al, that girl would scream at anything, she scared of so much shit."

"Like spiders!" Wrath said with a huge smile. Sam smiled too.

"And lightning."

"And blood!"

"And heights."

"And Octopus."

"Octopus?"

"Yeah, while you were sleeping once, we went out to eat, I ordered the oc," "WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Al screamed, cutting Wrath's story about 8 armed sea creatures shirt. The two teens turned to stare at him.

"Listen." Al said, taking a deep breath to calm him self down. "I'm certain I heard Ally scream. So why don't you two help me look for her on the mountain?"

"You didn't see her on your way down?"

"No, I went down the path. The scream came from th west side of the hill, off to the other side."

"Oh, fine, let's look."

------------------------ (2 hours later) -----------------

Sam had given up and had taken to just collapsing on the ground where he stood.

"Just how big is this fucking mountain." He asked into the dirt. Of coarse Wrath, being Wrath, had to go over and start kicking him repeatedly until he grabbed Wrath's leg and tripped him. Wrath growled and twisted around on the ground, but stopped suddenly.

"I smell blood."

Al and Sam both froze and stared at him. Wrath turned to stare at the grass. It was a bloody foot print. Crawling on the ground he followed the foot print, looking for where they lead. The blood was getting less and less has he followed. That meant the source was behind them. Wrath looked around, and spotted something shinning in the grass. Gingerly he picked it up.

"Sam, head back and look for whose blood this is."

"Why?"

"Who's ever had blood on there shoes also has Ally." He murmured, twirling the golden strand of hair between his fingers. "I found Ally's hair. Either it fell off the guy, or he was carrying her."

Wrath stood and sniffed the air. The scent of spent alchemy was around. a scent the always seemed to be slightly coming off himself.

"A homunculi has her."

Al's eyes grew wide, and he almost forgot the follow as Wrath started to walk ahead. Sam sighed when he found he would have to keep searching the mountain for who ever it was that was dead.

Al and Wrath kept walking on, and from what Wrath said the smell was getting stronger. Al didn't know weather to believe him, but after an hour of walking they came upon what looked like a small abandoned farm. And there, sitting sleepily outside the front door was a yellow haired and yellowed eyed man.


	20. Chapter 20

Al and Wrath glanced slightly at each other before once again turning to stare at the yellow haired sleeping man

Al and Wrath glanced slightly at each other before once again turning to stare at the yellow haired sleeping man.

"I think he's lightning" Wrath whispered as they slowly backed away to hide behind a nearby tree.

"How do you know that?" Al whispered back.

"We were on a train and one of the elementals was there, he told us a little about them. The yellow hair tells me it's the lightning one. He should be killed by the water stone."

"Who has the water stone?"

"Sam."

Al sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Ok then I'll go get Sam, and you keep an eye on this guy."

Wrath nodded and while Al ran off in the direction Sam was in Wrath walked slowly up to Sparks. Carefully he bent over, and picked up a pebble off the ground. It was small and cold in his hand.

Within a second the look on his face turned from one of normal calm thoughts, to thoughts wishing of death and anger. With a silent but forceful throw the pebble was sent towards the sleeping elementals head. Sparks played on the pebble's surface mid air, the alchemy turning it into a long needle like spike of stone.

There was the sound of the air being moves, and the spike halted its movement. With a contraction of Sparks' hand the needle broke into splinters.

"Nice trick." Sparks said in a bored tone as he stood and dusted himself off. The movement caused the air to move, and carried a scent to Wrath. His pupils contracted slightly for a second, before he gave a toothy, maniacal smile that would remind one of his violent past.

He had smelled Ally's blood.

And it was coming from Sparks.

That was all the reason he needed.

Wrath almost turned invisible in his dash at Sparks. The lightning homunculi dropped to the ground, but some of his hairs were cut by Wrath's fist, which from alchemy were jutting white blades from the knuckle.

Sparks was not one to stand, or lay, still. Before Wrath had time to react Sparks had kicked up his legs, and though they missed Wrath's chin Sparks was still able to thrust out a kick into Wrath's chest, pushing him away into a tree.

Wrath slumped down the trunk, to show the spot where the impact had caused the tree to shed its bark.

Standing up and once again dusting himself off Sparks started to walk over to Wrath. With ease the elemental dragged Wrath back up the tree by holding him by his shirt.

"Stupid human" Sparks spat.

Wrath's eyes snapped open, and an even crazy grin adorned his features. With a hand full of dancing red Wrath hit Sparks' head, using the alchemy to melt away a great portion of it, showing the throbbing veins that lined the brain before that too melted away into a bloody, sticky, red goop that covered Wrath's fingers.

Spark's body fell to the ground into a twitching and convulsing heap. Wrath kicked the shuddering form.

"Who the hell said I was human?"

A smile that one could easily mistake as one of happiness formed on Sparks' regenerating lips.

"You're one of those man-made abominations then, aren't you?" the faceless body laughed as it stood, it's skull still growing back and new eyes budging into its sockets.

"I am not an abomination."

"Oh then what are you? A fluffy bunny?" Sparks laughed as he ran his fingers through his new head of bright yellow hair.

"I…am…an…ALCHEMIST!" Wrath yelled, his fist clenched, before he ran full speed at the homunculus.

The air around them sparked as they met. Their fists both covered in sparks, one read and one yellow. Kicking, punching, ducking, hitting. It seemed to go on forever, one would get hit with an attack that would kill a human, only to regenerate seconds later and go back to kicking the living-dead shit out of each other.

"You won't…win." Sparks grunted ducking a spin kick.

"Why…do…you say…that."

"Humans made you….you are…thus very… fucking…inferior."

"And yet…I died…4 times…and you…5"

"You…play…dirty."

Wrath smile grew bigger as he punched the lightning in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"And you don't?"

Sparks chuckled. "You're fun to fight kid."

"Thanks, you too" Wrath smiled normally before it turned crazy again as he kicked the kneeling man in the groin.

"Now that was dirty you shit head!"

Wrath just shrugged.

Wrath fell back and he found himself pinned to the ground by Sparks, who was holding a ball of brilliant yellow, jumping light in his hand. Blood leaked From Wrath's skull from where it had struck on a rock.

Before the pulsing light could be thrust into Wrath's chest, a great gust of water flew from the forest, knocking Sparks' off and knocking his body against the stone wall. Sparks' screams were gargled as the pressure of the water ripped his skin off his bones, turned his bones to paste, and utterly destroyed his body. When the gush subsided all that was left was a wet steaming pile of red staining the grass.

Wrath shook his head with a growl as he stood while standing up.

"Was that necessary?" he growled. Al and Sam came out of the forest trying not to laugh at the soaking wet boy.

"Yes it was, it was either that or a shot gun to get you to calm down"

"Though I love the hair" Al laughed. Wrath growled as he shook his head again to try and get his hair back its volume, since as of now it was plastered by the water to his head, and strands were jutting out at odd angles.

"Can we get back to saving Ally?" Wrath asked as he punched the wall, using alchemy to make it crumble to dust.

"Right, her" Sam sighed.

The three descended into the dark whole where the door had once been, but not before Al grabbed a yellow stone out of the pile of wet mush.

--

Ally, Rain and Cloud all turned their heads towards the sound. It seemed like an explosion had taken place.

"What was that?" Cloud yelled. Rain shook her head at her brother. The boy growled and threw his sister on the ground before he left the room to investigate.

When he was out of the room rain put her hand in the bowl of soup, turning the brown liquid into a blob floating in the air. The blob flew into the key hole and turned, with a click the lock opened and ally was able to wiggle out of the chains.

As soon as Ally stood Rain grabbed her had and dragged her out of the room, running.

"The boom had to be because of your friends, they had to have come looking for you!"

Ally smiled as she ran behind the small blue haired girl. But suddenly they had to stop, a red haired woman standing in their path.

Her red eyes grew crazed as they looked at Ally. With a cry "I will get my revenge!" Ember charged at Ally, flames covering her hands. Rain quickly blocked, steam rising from the water shield. Ember growled at the little girl, but her eyes suddenly moved upwards and the look of annoyance and joy turned to a look of horror.

A blast of water hit the Fire woman, and her body was destroyed in a way identical to Sparks'.

Ally and rain stared at the pile before turning to look upwards, at Sam who was still holding the stone in front of him. But ally didn't notice him. She left Rain's side, and ran, tackling into Al.

The boy's look of shock grew as the female bullet pressed her lips against his. When Ally pulled away from the kiss, Al was staring at the other wall, a happy smile plastered on his face.

"Oh come on Ally." Sam sighed "can't you make him a love zombie later? We still need him to fight."

Ally ignored him and instead hugged Wrath, who she was equally glad to see.

Ally looked around the dark tunnel, remembering she hated the dark.

"Can we get out of here now?"

Al nodded, as he pulled Ally away from Wrath, pulling her into his own hug.

"We better, they will be pissed we killed three of them in one day."

"What about that one?" Sam asked, looking over at the shaking rain.

Ally smiled. "She's coming with us."

Wrath picked up the small girl and smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"We should go before the others find us" Rain said. The others suddenly got looks on their faces that translated to 'oh shit, forgot about them' and they ran out of the cave in blurs."

--

Rain, in a new dress they had bought for her in town and Wrath were asleep in a pile on the train seat. Sam was sitting next to the aisle reading a book. Ally was sitting on the seat, leaning against Al.

As soon as the group had run all the way back to Russell and Fletcher's Lab they told each other what had happened to each other. Rain noted that the elementals were in Xenotime because to the rumors a stone was here, they had been planning to leave soon since they couldn't find any stone. That left Youswell and some other unknown town to search in. The 5 decided the best bet was to get out of town as soon as they could, and maybe stop by Winry's so Al could visit. And then they planned to go to Central to get some State Alchemist work done. The three people with such profession all slumped in their seats thinking of the paperwork and missions they were sure to face.

Ally's mind was in turmoil. Though she seemed calm, almost napping against Al. she had yet to tell him the truth. So she had kissed him, but that didn't clear everything up. Al played with a lock of her hair as he looked out the window. Ally smiled; at least he had forgiven her about her first rejection. Their relation ship was getting better, more and more complicated though. What would happen when she went home though? The reason she started to travel with him was to get home to Grandpa Ed.

So who would she choose.

Ed or Al

Home or…

--

**Sorry for not updating in so long, so I tried to make this a long chapter.**

**If you were confused here is a chart!**

**Killed elementals: Shale, Sparks, Ember, Oak**

**Alive/bad elementals: Steely, Cloud, Snow**

**Alive/ good elementals: Rain**

**Bad guy stones: Metal, Ice, Air**

**Good guy stones: Water, Fire, Electricity**

**Unclaimed stones: Earth, Stone**


	21. Please Read

Sorry that this story hasn't updated in so long.

Fact is that either it is going to be re-written, or destroyed in a completely humane way.

-Hides axe-

Because either I love it, but know its horrible or lost interest.

Being re-written/saved most likely are: Full Metal Reborn, Witch of Blood

Being killed: Demy God, Red blood

Can't choose: Akuma

You know which one you are guys. And I'm sorry. I put a lot of love into you, but I've grown…and you are just a reflection of a me three years ago, or what ever.

If you're going to be saved, expect an update soon, or a link to new story!


End file.
